The Misfit
by Graves
Summary: An exciting anternate universe fanfic that asks 'what if DBZ happened in the real world?' Well written and exciting. Sorry it took so long to update. Here's five mre chapters. More after a while.
1. Eddie the Terrible

Hello all who read this story

Hello all who read this story. This is my first ever attempt at any type of story, so, if you would, please e-mail me any opinion you may have concerning this story. Whether it's good or bad. I don't care I just need some feedback. You can contact me at [graves07@yahoo.com][1]. As for the story, all you need to know is that it takes place in a world based on the real world. That would be the one you're in now in case you didn't know. Also this Logan guy is Goku. When I have a DBZ character appearing in the story I will give a clue that will clearly let you know who it is. Otherwise the character is original. This is just the beginning of what will grow to be an epic saga.

  


CHAPTER ONE

It was May 31st, 1998 and Logan couldn't have been more excited. Standing on stage with his cap and gown, only a few minutes away from leaving the pathetic little high school for the last time. He remembered when he first came to the little hick town. For the first thirteen years of his life Logan lived in a rich suburban town just outside Miami. He now lived in a small Idaho farm town. The transition was hell.

The town was as I said, little and pathetic. It couldn't have been more than a few miles wide and a few miles long. At the northern end of the town were a general store (which also served as a gas station), a diner, and the town post office. At the southern end were the elementary school, a high school, and a nearby, run down building that once served as a firehouse. Now, three nights a week, it housed a screaming, pumped up class of about ten Tae Kwon Do students. One of which was Logan. And between all this were a few farmhouses and vast fields of potatoes, corn, and various other crops. Also off in the distance, on a big hill was Logan's house. It was set to the east about a half-mile away. Compared to the small farmhouses below, it looked like a mansion.

Another half-mile to the east was another small town. This town was about the size of one city block. It was more heavily populated than its neighboring town. It had a few gas stations, a public library, a locally owned department store, a grocery store, some housing, and a few other small shops.

The high school was like any high school and the students were like any students. Of course there were groups. This had a lot to do with how Logan started his Tae Kwon Do training. As far as the groups went there were your redneck farm boys that came primarily from the farm town and the next mile to the east. Then there were the preppy kids from the other part of town. Both groups seemed powerful and they usually avoided each other. Between the two fell the nerdy kids. The kids who were accepted by neither group. The rednecks and preps liked to exert their power on these kids. They were easy to push around. This put the nerds at the bottom of the food chain. At the very top were the kids that could play both sides. 

In particular was a kid named Eddie Saiyer. When Logan first came Eddie was 13, and had been training in Tae Kwon Do for almost three years. It was nearly time for Eddie to test for his black belt. In addition to Tae Kwon Do Eddie also played sports. He played almost all of them, but he especially shined in football and was expected to be the school's next great football star. Eddie lived in the farming section of the town, but dressed and acted like the preppy kids. So, he was cool with the kids on both sides.

When Logan came he was something different. He wasn't a redneck, he wasn't a prep, and he wasn't a nerd. He was a rocker. He had long, black hair that stuck up off his head in big thick spikes that looked unmanageable even with hair gel. But surprisingly Logan didn't use any hair gel. His spikes were somehow natural. On his forehead hung three or four smaller spikes that resembled the bigger ones. At times he had tried to style it with hair gel but it would just automatically go back to its original style. Also he had gotten it cut once, but it grew back almost immediately, so he just left it alone now. As for the rest of his appearance Logan would usually wear baggy, black pants and a black shirt that said something like "Metallica" or "Ozzy" or "The Misfits" or "Danzig" on it. Also he would wear jewelry, but not diamond earrings or gold bracelets. No, Logan would wear chrome chains. Usually one long one around his neck and maybe a few smaller ones on each wrist. And his attitude lived up to his hard appearance. He definitely was not easy to push around, and this didn't sit well with the preps and rednecks.

The first incident occurred only about a week after Logan started attending his new school. "Looks like these idiots don't like me," Logan thought to himself as he walked across the baseball field where the others collected during lunch. Why he was out there was beyond him, he didn't even know anyone and he thought he didn't want to. 

"What you doin' out here?" came a harsh sounding voice from Logan's left. He snapped his head around to look at the origin of the voice. Logan saw two boys. One was fairly short, probably three or four inches shorter than Logan. Despite being short the boy was about as wide as a truck He wore faded blue jeans, brown work boots, a camouflage jacket that was also faded, and a black hat that said "caterpillar" on it. The other boy was tall and skinny as a toothpick. He was dressed basically the same but without the hat. They both had yellow bucked teeth that made them look like beavers and red hair. 

"They could be brothers," Logan thought to himself. 

"Yeah I'm talkin' to you," said the fat one." What you doin' out here" he demanded once again as he started to waddle his way towards Logan.

"What's it to you," Logan said with a calm tone of confidence in his voice.

"Just wonderin' what you doin city boy," the fat little man said sarcastically with a smile on his face. "Maybe you should go back inside, cause we don't want you out here".

"I think I'll stay," Logan retorted with the same confidence remaining in his voice.

"Listen here!" shouted the fat boy with anger. "If I tell you to go inside you do it!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want and there's nothing you can do about it," said Logan, still calm but with a little anger to intimidate his tubby foe.

"Fuck you," said the fat little boy obviously angered at the fact that Logan wasn't going to let him push him around. Then the chubby little hic promptly put his middle finger in Logan's face. "What you gonna do about it?" asked the redneck, attempting to provoke his tall, muscular foe. 

"Bring it on fat boy," Logan said at a low whisper with an evil looking smile on his face. Logan's heavyweight opponent started to attack with a right handed punch when he was stopped in mid move as Logan grabbed the finger that was still in his face, snapping it on contact, and simultaneously punched him in the nose, sending blood squirting everywhere. The overweight redneck was out before he hit the ground, but Logan was not done yet. The other boy ran at him quick. "You gonna get it now city boy!" he yelled as he ran toward Logan. Just as his enemy was upon him Logan quickly placed a stiff sidekick under his chin lifting him slightly into the air. Logan looked calmly on at the destruction he had just caused. "These two should switch to decaf," Logan said to himself. "I hope everyone doesn't fight like them," Logan said aloud. To him fighting wasn't just a way to settle differences with people he didn't like. To Logan fighting was a way of life. Logan loved to fight, no, he had to fight. Fighting was as necessary to Logan as breathing.

"I can fight," came a confident voice from behind Logan. Logan turned around to see a black haired boy sitting on a picnic table about ten feet away from him. The boy had a buzz cut hair doo with a prominent widows peak. His eyes were a dark blue that almost glowed.He wore dark kakis with dark brown boots that were almost identical to the ones worn by the two sleeping hics at his feet, only more fashionable. His shirt was white with the words "Abercrombie and Fitch," printed on it. "You wanna try fighting me," he said as he started walking towards Logan. "My name's Eddie," he said walking closer with a confidant stride.

"My name is Logan,"

"So you wanna fight me?" Eddie asked again.

"Sure. I'd love to," Logan answered as if he were being asked out on a date. Eddie was right in front of Logan now.

"Before we get started I have to warn you, I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, but you look like you have some training as well,"

Actually Logan had none, but he wasn't going to say that now. 

"Lets get started," Eddie said.

"Either one of you lay a finger on the other and you're both dead!" screamed an angry voice from back at the school. The discipline teacher had come out and seen everything. He quickly put himself between the two and then grabbed Logan. "Come on," said the tall man. "You're going to the principal's office," 

"Another time," Eddie yelled as Logan was escorted back into the building.

"Yeah another time," Logan yelled back.

   [1]: mailto:graves07@yahoo.com



	2. The Boy with the Tail

**CHAPTER TWO**

** **

****For the next three days Logan did pretty much nothing. It was decided in the principal's office that Logan would be suspended for three days and would have to pay the medical bills for the fat boy. Logan knew he broke the boy's finger, but it turned out that Logan broke the little bastard's nose too. "Wow," Logan said to himself lying in bed, thinking about the day before. He was halfway through his first day of suspension and he wasn't enjoying it as much as he thought he would. There was absolutely nothing to do in the little town. 

There had been fights in Miami. In fact there were probably more than Logan could count. And they were good fights too, not the easy wastes of time like the one the day before. It was hardly worthy of being called a fight. The only reason Logan recognized it as a fight was because of the fact that he was always very proud of any fight that he won. And he was embarrassed of any fight that he lost, which didn't occur often. But Logan had discovered something very important in the few fights he had lost. Or even just a good fight where his opponent ruffed him up a good bit. It seemed that through getting his butt kicked Logan would dramatically gain muscle mass, speed, and agility. By now Logan was getting to the point where it seemed everyone else was moving in slow motion. Especially when he was in a fight. Because of this Logan almost could not loose to the same person twice.

For the next few hours Logan just laid there remembering Miami. "Miami was a lot better than this place," Logan thought to himself. "In Miami I had friends, there was always something to do, and I had a girl," Yes Logan even had a girl. "It would have been over soon," he added. Logan was like any other guy. As nice as any girl could be, he only wanted one thing. Her body. And getting "it," was the only real goal he had in mind for their relationship. Logan was given many chances to get "it," too, but something held him back, something that made him different. Logan had a tail, and he was very embarrassed about it. No one else had a tail, so why did he? He hadn't had a tail most of his life. It just grew in when he hit puberty shortly after his twelfth birthday. It was about three feet long and had short, brown fur all over it. It couldn't do much. Like most tailed animals he could move it up and down, and side to side. He could wrap it around things and pick them up if they weren't too heavy. But mostly he kept it wrapped around his waist where it felt the most comfortable. "Ah Miami," Logan thought to himself to end his time reminiscing. 

Logan rolled over onto his stomach to get a better look at the clock on the wall. It was 3:30. Everyone was out of school and would probably be hanging out in town. "I guess I should take a shower now," Logan thought to himself. "I think I'll go in town and see what everyone's doing," Logan was hoping to meet a few people in the boring little town that actually made sense. Or maybe he'd see a hot girl. Or, even better than that, maybe he'd see Eddie. The thought of a good fight excited him.

Logan then got up from his bed and walked to the upstairs bathroom, which happened to be two doors down from his bedroom. The entire upstairs of his parent's sub-mansion was pretty much his. At the end of the hallway was a large room where he watched television, played his guitar, and more commonly worked out. At one end of the room was his television enclosed in a large, wooden entertainment center. Stationed all around the room were five speakers, which made up his surround sound system. At the other end, strait across from the television, was a couch. In one corner was a weight bench, and right beside it sat a treadmill. And directly in the middle of the room hung a large, red punching bag, which sometimes blocked the view of the television, but he didn't care. 

At the other end of the hallway was Logan's bedroom. The room wasn't very big, but he didn't mind. He only used it to sleep in anyway. It was about half as long as it was wide with only two major objects in it. His bed, and his dresser. The bed sat on the left side of the room beside a huge, domed out window with a ledge to sit on as you used it to observe the outside world. On the other side of the room was a blank wall with his dresser in the corner facing towards the wall with the door.

In the hallway were two other rooms, both on the left side if you were coming out of Logan's room. In the first door was a guest bedroom, which was small and plain with nothing in it but a bed. In the second door was the bathroom. Across from the two rooms sat a large staircase that lead to the downstairs. 

Logan walked into the bathroom dressed in black cotton boxer shorts with a red towel over his shoulder and his tail wrapped around his waist. He shut the door behind him and hung his towel on the towel rack to his left. On his right was a sink with a large mirror hanging over it. Strait in front of him was the toilet, and to the right of it, the shower. 

Logan took the few steps to the shower, turned on the water, set it to warm, and pulled the knob on the faucet to allow the water to pass through the showerhead. He then removed his shorts and stepped in pulling the shower curtain across the rod after he was in. As Logan began to wash his long, black, spiky hair he couldn't help but to let more thoughts of Miami wander back into his mind. He once again went over the events of the last thirteen years. He once again reminisced about his friends, girlfriends, and especially his fights. 

Logan was beginning to feel homesick with all these thoughts of Miami. "Miami…home?" he could barely put the words together in his mind. Then "it" hit. A feeling. A terrible feeling that Logan had felt so often throughout his childhood. Although Logan had lived in Miami for most of his life, and despite the fact that he had really enjoyed his life there, he could not call it home. For as long as Logan could remember he had always felt a longing, an urge, to be somewhere else. He felt as if he could call no place on the Earth home. Like he simply did not belong, and for that he was a misfit. And as he thought about it Logan realized that the same could be said for Idaho, or any other place he would go.

Logan put his previous thoughts behind him as he started to shampoo his tail and new thoughts emerged. Thoughts about his tail. Thoughts like "Where did it come from? Why doesn't anyone else have one?" and "Why did it suddenly grow out when I never had one before?" Thoughts Logan had often in the last year or so. Logan spent a few more minutes in the shower and stepped out, forcing every distraction that had previously entered his mind out. He had only one goal now, finding that kung fu punk and beating his brains out.

Logan dried himself, put his boxer shorts back on, instinctively wrapped his tail around his waist, and walked back to his bedroom. He went over to his dresser and from the third of four drawers pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans. The pants were baggy and slightly tattered from where the bottoms of the legs hung down past his shoes. From the top drawer he produced a gray Metallica t-shirt and put it on, hiding his tail from plain view. Logan also grabbed from the bottom drawer a pair of long, white socks and walked over to his bed. He then sat down and put them on, pulling them to their full height just below his knees. Beside his now covered feet sat his boots. He grabbed them and began the painstaking process of putting them on. Logan placed his left foot in the correct boot and pushed with all his might to get his foot completely in. It wasn't that the boots were too small, they were just tight in the ankle area and it was hard for Logan to get his foot past that part of the boot. He then began the lacing process. To get the boots on or off they had to be unlaced about halfway and then they had to be re-laced after you had them on. 

After all this was done Logan walked out of his bedroom and headed for the downstairs portion of the house, almost stopping to go back and get his "jewelry". He then reasoned that since he was just going to be fighting anyway it really didn't matter if he wore it or not. Upon reaching the downstairs Logan realized that no one was home. This meant that he had no one to drive him to town. "Oh well," he thought. "I'll jog. It's not that far," The long haired boy walked into the u-shaped kitchen, found a pencil and notepad, and proceeded to write his parents a note, letting them know where he went. 

Logan placed the note in the refrigerator on top of one of his father's cans of Bud-Light where he knew his father would see it. "Well I guess I should go now," Logan said to himself before walking out his front door. 

********************

It took him about ten minutes to jog the half mile between his home and the town. He was slightly winded and his feet ached a little from jogging in the boots. It didn't matter though; he still had more than enough in him to take care of that Bruce Lee wanna be bastard. Logan took a look around. The trail he had taken put him right in the middle of Fourth Avenue. He looked in both directions and saw nothing but houses. He then decided to walk around and see what else the town had to offer. 

After working his way up side streets and passing numerous shops and houses, Logan made his way up to Second Avenue. On this street were more shops, a bank, and a grocery store. Logan hadn't seen anyone of interest so far. "He's around here somewhere," he thought to himself. He started toward the grocery store for no apparent reason. When he arrived Logan noticed that there was no parking in front of the store so he walked around to the back. "Ah, just like I thought," he said to himself as he spotted the parking lot. In Miami if the kids didn't feel like wandering the streets, they would find a store that they liked and hang out in the parking lot in front of it. And as Logan had guessed the kids in Idaho did the same. At the other end of the lot was a locally owned music store, and sitting on a car in front of it was none other than Eddie Saiyer himself.

The boy was sitting on a blue Mustang surrounded by his friends, which mostly consisted of preps. He was wearing almost the same exact clothes that he wore that day at school except now his shirt was orange and said Old Navy on it in yellow letters. Eddie was laughing hard signaling that someone had told a joke. "I think I'll go see what's so funny," Logan said to himself. Eddie noticed the boy with the oddly spiky hair immediately and stopped laughing. 

"Hey buddy," he called sarcastically. Logan kept walking with that same confident stride Eddie had used to challenge him at school. Logan zeroed in on his foe and continued walking towards him until they were face to face. 

"I'm not your buddy," Logan said with a stone cold tone in his voice. " Well, I'm here. We gonna do this?"

"It's your funeral," Eddie said with a smirk on his face. Logan once again shinned his evil grin of pleasure that he got every time he was about to fight. He truly loved it.


	3. Warriors Collide

**CHAPTER THREE**

Eddie lifted himself from the car. "Let's do this over there," he said pointing to an empty spot in the lot. "My brother would get pissed if I put a dent in his car with your head,"

"I don't think he has much to worry about, but if you want your ass kicked over there that's fine with me," Logan said apathetically. The two combatants walked to the designated spot. Eddie trailed slightly so that he wasn't walking shoulder to shoulder with his newfound rival. As soon as they arrived at the spot a ring of people formed around them. To the kids watching this was like a clash of giants. They had seen how good this new kid could fight. With the stone cold glare of confidence that constantly covered his face, he seemed untouchable. Then there was Eddie, their fearless leader. There was no way some punk could just waltz in to their town and take him out. No way. Still doubt plagued everyone's mind. Everyone except the two combatants. Each fighter was absolutely sure he would win.

After a brief stare down the fight began. Logan lost his patience and attacked with a strait, right hand punch. Eddie sidestepped the attack, allowing it to sail over his shoulder. Seeing an opening Eddie countered with a left hand punch to Logan's face, connecting with astonishing power.Logan stumbled for a few feet but amazingly did not fall. Eddie charged quickly in an attempt to keep his advantage. Logan saw an opening and pounced. When Eddie was upon him Logan stuck a devastating sidekick under his foe's chin, knocking the boy down hard.

Logan circled his prey for a moment thinking that the fight was over. A kick like that would take any normal person out, but Eddie wasn't exactly normal. Eddie saw his opponent's stupidity and took advantage. Eddie waited until Logan was at his feet and then took him down with a quick, powerful leg sweep. Logan landed hard on his back with a groan of pain. Eddie jumped to his feet quickly and then raised his right foot high in the air intending to burry it in Logan's face. Logan saw the attack coming and caught his opponent's foot inches from its mark. Logan was obviously the stronger of the two, but Eddie was slightly faster with a more refined technique. It wasn't hard to see that Eddie had been trained well. Logan, with no training at all, shouldn't have stood a chance.

Logan pushed with all his might, sending Eddie stumbling back. Logan did a backwards somersault and jumped to his feet from that position. The boys circled each other for a few moments, both now fully aware of the other's skill. The crowd was roaring. Originally it was only about five or six people, but many others had now joined them to witness the colossal fight. 

It was Eddie who made the next move, spinning around backwards and thrusting his leg like a sidekick (Commonly known as a back pivot kick). Logan countered by sidestepping and then cutting in deep so he was behind Eddie. While there Logan delivered a hard punch to Eddie's kidney. Ignoring the pain in his lower back Eddie swung a wild left elbow at Logan's face. Again, Logan saw the attack coming and caught his foe's elbow in his hand, again showing his superior strength. From there he put Eddie in a half nelson hold and delivered another devastating kidney punch. Eddie threw the other elbow only to get the same result. Logan now had Eddie in a full nelson. Eddie fought with everything he had, but the hold was too strong.

Eddie, now seeing that he wouldn't be able to break the hold, decided to go to plan B. The short haired martial artist flung his legs high in the air and then brought them down quickly, throwing off Logan's balance. Now, back on the ground, Eddie bent his knees and gave a hard thrust. Logan stumbled backward into the crowd, but still held his opponent tight with the hold. Logan quickly regained his balance and was in position to attack when suddenly something hit him hard, very hard, across the back of his head. Unable to ignore the pain Logan released the hold and fell to one knee. His head was bleeding badly, but his thick hair soaked up most of the blood. Logan climbed slowly to his feet. His vision was blurred and he was very dizzy. Logan stumbled forward determined to finish the fight, when he was struck again, this time in the side of the head, by what felt like a boot, knocking him out instantly. 

********

Logan woke up about ten minutes later on a bench in front of the music store. His vision was normal and his balance had returned. The only sign of the fight he could feel was a throbbing headache. His head had stopped bleeding and the wound had left his hair clotted with dry blood. "You all right?" came a man's voice from behind. Logan turned around to see a longhaired, middle-aged man in a black Kiss t-shirt. "I saw your fight. They hit you in the head with a pipe," the man said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan, grunted embarrassed that he had lost the fight. 

"You're the kid from that knew family in town, right?" the man asked. Logan nodded his response. "I thought so. I called your dad's office. He should be here soon," the man explained. "My name's Jeff,"

"How'd I get on this bench?" Logan asked in a stern voice.

"That boy you were fighting, he had a couple of his buddies put you on the bench."

"Oh," Logan grunted as he felt the wound on the back of his head. He wondered why Eddie had put him on the bench. It didn't make sense. Logan was guessing that he had just given Eddie the best fight of his life. It was surely the best fight Logan had ever had. So why did Eddie put Logan out of harm's way? Just then a thought crossed his mind. Maybe Eddie had developed some sort of respect for him. That made even less sense. But Logan didn't have much time to think about it, because just then his father pulled up in his brand new Cadillac El Dorado. Logan had a lot of explaining to do.

*******

Surprisingly Logan didn't get in any trouble. His father was just happy that he didn't have to pay medical bills for someone else's child. Tomorrow was Friday and Logan had to go back to school. Logan would soon find out if his theory was true, but for now he had to prepare incase Eddie wanted to go again. This time Logan would have to make sure that Eddie's friends wouldn't get in the way. He'd have to do it quick to get it done before the teachers broke it up.

"Oh well." Logan thought to himself. "It won't be hard," Right now Logan needed to clean himself up and then he needed to rest. It would be best for him now. The sooner he healed the better. He wouldn't lose to Eddie again.

The rest of the day came and went like any other day. By nightfall Logan's wounds had become numb and he could hardly tell he had any unless he looked in the mirror. When he did he had a swollen right eye and a few small cuts and bruises in various spots on his arms and legs. He could feel that he had a large bump on the back of his head, but the thickness of his hair hid it from view. 

Logan had showered by now and it was time for dinner. His father was at the table with a can of Budweiser and an empty plate in front of him, waiting to be served. His mother was standing at the oven adding some finishing touches to the meal. It was hard to believe that Logan could have come from these people. Logan's father was a bout five feet, eight inches tall with a crown of black hair and glasses. He had very round facial features and was a little chubby. His mother was a very beautiful woman, or at least that's what his friends had always told him, although not in quite the same words. She was about an inch taller than his father with long, shiny, blonde hair. She had a curvy, but skinny body with large, round breasts. How she had ended up with a guy like his father was worthy of being one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

"Hey son," his dad said with a tone that made Logan think he was in trouble. "I found something in the refrigerator that I don't really like," he said with his voice more and more resembling a low growl with each word. 

"What is it?" Logan asked almost fearing the answer.

"I'll give you a hint. It's not last night's lasagna," growled Logan's father with words that would strike fear into the heart of anything that lived… and maybe even a few things that didn't. 

"What could it be?" Logan asked silently. There was a time back in Miami when Logan and a few friends shared one of his dad's six packs and Logan's dad had used almost the same exact words then. "Oh shit!" he said out loud. His mother giggled a little from the stove. She wasn't nearly as hard on him as his father was. "The note," Logan told himself. "I left the note on the beer," He was really in for it now. 

"Oh shit is right," his father said almost shouting. "I found the note. You went in town just to fight him didn't you? You picked that fight. You wanted to fight today. What the hell is wrong with you!?! You've been here less than a week and you have already broken one boy's nose and beat the crap out of two others. I don't know what your problem is, but you had better get your ass straight or I'll straighten it for you! Do you understand me!?!" his father yelled so loud that the entire neighbor hood should have been able to hear him.

"Oh lighten up honey," Logan's mother chimed in at just the right time. Logan really got scared when his father yelled at him like that. He knew the man couldn't do anything to him physically anymore, but he was still his father.

"I know you're going to fight him again tomorrow," the man said in a calm tone now. "Just take it easy on him, okay," Logan's father was well aware of his son's ability to gain strength through injury, and he knew that that kid wouldn't stand a chance by morning. 

And morning came all to soon for Logan, but then again school always came to soon for Logan. About the only thing that got Logan up in the morning was the thought that in just a few hours he would be beating the crap out of that kung fu punk Eddie. There was no way he would win this time. No way.


	4. A Friend Emerges

CHAPTER FOUR

"There he is," Logan heard someone behind him say as he walked to the spot in the schoolyard where he had first met Eddie. It sounded like they were scared of him, and with good reason. Logan was going to kick some major butt today. Eddie spotted Logan as he walked toward him like he had done in the parking lot the day before. The crowd of friends Eddie had around him quickly spread out. They were clearly afraid of Logan.

Eddie got up from the picnic table he was sitting on. He let out a long, deep breath and held his ribs as he stood. Logan had done a number on him, making the job at hand that much easier. "You ready to go again?" Logan asked with words so cold they could have turned a man to ice. 

"I'd rather not," Eddie said with absolutely no hostility in his voice at all. "You'll kick my ass today. You would have yesterday if Jim here wouldn't have hit you in the head with a pipe," Eddie said patting one of his friends on the back. Logan looked at the small boy who immediately backed down from Logan's menacing glare. 

"So that's who helped you," Logan said calming his tone to help the boy relax. Logan didn't want him, he wanted Eddie. "Why'd you set me on that bench?" Logan asked.

"It's not good to go laying around in parking lots." Eddie said still keeping his friendly tone. 

"That doesn't answer my question," Logan growled.

"You're the best fighter I've ever met," Eddie admitted, his tone finally breaking a little. "I've won state Tae Kwon Do tournaments for the last three years. I've never lost a fight in my life, but if I wouldn't have had help you would have beat me easily," Eddie said with wonder and even a little contempt in his voice. "How much training have you had?" Eddie asked.

"None," Logan answered plainly.

"No way," Eddie said obviously shocked. "No martial arts, no boxing, no wrestling?"

"Nope,"

"Wow. Anyway I don't want to fight you again." Eddie turned to his crowd of friends. "Hey guys, why don't you let us talk alone," he said. Logan and Eddie talked for the rest of the lunch period. They had gained a lot of respect for each other.

*******

That night, before he went to bed Logan sat on the large, padded sill of his window. He just sat there and looked at the stars as he often did. He had "the feeling" again. That utter loneliness that told him he was far from home. Logan reviewed the day's events. He had made a friend of the kid he had gone to school to hurt. Needless to say his father was speechless when he found out hat his son wouldn't be suspended. For some reason Logan felt that he wasn't his father's child. But that was stupid, of course he was. 

Over the next five years Logan and Eddie became great friends. They did almost everything together. Logan even started Tae Kwon Do training and soon exceeded his statewide legend of a friend in both skill and rank. Within a year and a half Logan earned his black belt. That's about half the time it usually takes. In another year Logan was rewarded with his second-degree black belt, again about twice as fast as usual. In another two years Logan was promoted to third-degree black belt. During his training Logan won the state championship three times and even won nationals once.

Logan became quite a celebrity within the small town and was friends with everyone. After a while the other kids even started dressing like him and eventually took up his style of music too. Eddie stayed the same though, keeping the same personality. The two became as close as brothers. Alone everyone knew they were dangerous, but together they were thought to be unstoppable. 

Logan eventually mastered the art of guitar playing and even started a band with Eddie as the singer. At times, and only for a moment, Logan could forget the loneliness that he was seemingly born with. Although Logan could never bring himself to call the little town home, he did feel that he was truly happy there right up until his graduation, which brings me back to where we started. 

*******

"Only a few more minutes," Logan thought to himself as he watched his fellow classmates file down to the front of the stage to receive their diplomas. Logan had been waiting for this day for the last five years. He had seen a lot of glory in the little farm town, but know it was time to go. It was almost four o' clock now and the graduation ceremony would soon be over. 

"Logan Hall," came a voice from over the microphone. It was Logan's turn to get his diploma. Logan walked down from the stand he was on and went to the front of the stage. Standing in wait of him was a man Logan had spent a lot of time with over the last five years, the principal. Instead of just handing Logan his diploma and allowing Logan to walk on, the man decided to make a speech about his favorite pupil. The entire town knew Logan. The entire town loved Logan. He was something different. He had his own style and his own way of doing things. In the eyes of the townspeople Logan was a born leader, he just didn't know it yet. 

The speech went on for a few minutes, a few minutes longer than Logan wanted it to. Due to a lack of attention Logan didn't realize what the man was saying about him, nor did he want to. Logan just wanted to leave. Suddenly the crowd erupted in laughter. The principal must have said something funny. "What do you think about that Logan?" he asked. 

"Yeah whatever," Logan responded staring into the blackness in front of the stage. He knew the crowd was sitting there, but with the lighting the way it was he could see nothing. Then suddenly it hit again. The feeling, the sickening feeling that he was once again all alone. Logan couldn't listen to the old man blow any more wind. He had to get off the stage. With the principal still talking Logan grabbed the diploma and quickly walked off the stage. It was planned that the graduates would walk around the stage and then go back to their original position on the stand. With this new development Logan chose not to. Instead he just kept walking until he came to the exit of the auditorium. Logan walked through it and into the hallway it led to. Logan walked down the hall and simultaneously shed his cap and gown, exposing his normal clothes, which were previously underneath. At the end of the hall was a small flight of stairs with a door leading to the back parking lot at the top. Logan walked up the stairs and out the door. He then walked around the school to the picnic table where he had first seen Eddie and where he knew Eddie would look for him after the graduation ceremony ended. 

The sun was still shining bright and showing almost no sign of setting soon. "Why does this always happen? Why can't I just be happy?" Logan asked himself. He could never control when the feeling came on. It seemed to just come at random. Logan had been happy for the last five years and the feeling hadn't come for a long, long time. Logan was starting to think that he was rid of it, but now it had come back stronger than ever. With the sickening feeling came two emotions now. The first was despair, which always accompanied it. Logan felt that he was helpless. That some great danger was coming and there was nothing he could do about it. The next feeling had only come a few times. It was almost indescribable. It was a fusion of anger, aggression, and longing. Like he had some great mission, some valiant adventure. In a way it was a feeling of bravery and responsibility, like he was being depended upon to protect something, or someone. Like I said it was almost impossible to describe. 

Logan had been sitting for almost fifteen minutes now and he couldn't wait much longer. He was becoming eager now, like some great opportunity would pass him by if he sat there any longer. Tonight was going to be good. Logan had been planning for years to take Eddie back to Miami and tonight, after a Tae Kwon Do class and a little partying, it would finally happen. "Yo Logan. What's up?" yelled a familiar voice from a distance. Logan looked up to see the source of the voice although he already knew who it was. It was Eddie. Logan didn't respond. Instead he just watched as Eddie walked up to him. "Hey man what's wrong?" Eddie asked, obviously concerned. "Did it come again?" Eddie and Logan were as close as brothers now, and Logan had told Eddie everything about himself. Well, everything except for the fact that he had a tail. Not even his parents knew about that. 

"Yeah," was Logan's simple response.

"Are you going to be alright man?" Eddie asked knowing that Logan, with his strong will, would act like it wasn't getting to him at all. 

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan said with the expected answer. "Are you ready for tonight?" Logan asked trying to lighten the mood. 

"Hell yeah I'm ready, but uh what's the plan?" Eddie asked excitedly. 

"Oh, I thought we'd go party tonight after class, then we'll get a room by the airport and leave in the morning." Logan explained. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great. I have to go eat dinner with some family now. See you at class tonight?" Eddie asked. 

"Yeah dude I'll be there," Logan said. He was starting to forget the dark feeling that had drug him down for so much of his life. "Oh dude. My parents won't be home then. They have to take my grandparents to the airport and my car's still broke down, so can you give me a ride?" Logan asked. 

"Of course I'll give you a ride man. So I'll be by your house about six then?" Eddie asked to confirm the time.

"Six? Class doesn't start until seven dude," Logan said with a hint of suspicion. 

"Didn't Mr. Siders (their instructor) tell you? He wants all the black belts to show up early tonight for a special black belts class," Eddie explained. It wasn't at all like their instructor to forget something like this. Especially not when it involved Logan or Eddie.

"No. He didn't," Logan responded letting his suspicion be apparent now. "Oh well," he said clearing his voice of any wonder. "I guess he just forgot. It happens. Yeah I'll be ready at six,"

"See you later," Eddie said as he started to turn and walk away.

"Yeah, later," Logan said back.


	5. The Voilent Stranger

CHAPTER FIVE

Logan stood on his porch and waved as he watched the green Cadillac containing his grandparents drive off. "They're finally gone," Logan said to himself. Even though they were family Logan absolutely couldn't stand to be around them. They lived in Seattle and therefore had never lived very close to Logan. So he had never really gotten to know them. To Logan being around his grandparents was like being around a pair of total strangers. Add to that the facts that they were old, annoying, and couldn't keep their mouths shut for more than ten seconds and they were truly unbearable.

The tall, muscular, spiky haired boy watched until the car had completely disappeared.Logan was about six feet, two inches tall now and very well conditioned. He had huge, bulging arms and a wide, ripped chest. His abs were neatly cut into six separate sections and his shoulders looked as if they had been chiseled from ice. In all he had a body that some body builders would kill for. Despite his huge amount of muscle mass he still had perfect flexibility, giving him the perfect body for a fighter. The martial arts training had surely helped, but for the most part it had just come naturally. Logan was definitely way above most other athletes his age. 

Logan stood for a few more minutes, contemplating his life before finally going back into the large household. Logan, feeling a little stressed over the day's events, trudged slowly up the long, broad staircase to the upstairs. Upon arrival at the top Logan turned weakly to his left and walked down the short, narrow hall to his bedroom. Logan walked over to his bed and heavily flopped down on his knees. He then reached under the bed frame with one long, muscular arm and pulled back a large, blue gym bag. Logan slowly climbed back to his feet, rising to his full height. With a sigh he sat his muscular frame on his bed and opened the bag. He reached a hand inside and checked the contents. "Yup," he confirmed to himself. "Everything's in here," Everything except his uniform, which he had put in the washing machine earlier.

Logan arose once more and started toward the door, but stopped to glance at the clock by his bed. The large, red, digital numbers read 5:30. Logan had a half hour before Eddie was due to arrive. With some extra time at hand the young martial artist walked down the hallway to the large television room, which he used for a workout room despite the fact that he hardly ever worked out. Today though, he did feel like working out. 

Logan arrived in the room and immediately spotted what had over the years become his greatest enemy, next to a science test. "Well well," he said in a low, demonic sounding voice. "We meet again. This time you die," he said as he started to walk toward the large, red cylinder that hung from his ceiling. Logan looked his punching bag over for a few moments. It had been the toughest opponent he'd ever had, other than Eddie. By now it was faded to an almost pink color with pieces of duct tape here and there to cover the places where it had given up. Logan soon decided that he had given the bag all the recognition it deserved and with that begun firing stiff left and right hand punches into its leathery skin. Logan steadily increased his power until the bag began folding over at the top and the ceiling was shaking from the recoil of the bag. For fear that he would knock the bag down from the ceiling, which he had done a few times, Logan decided to give the bag a rest.

"You're nothin'," he said aloud. Logan stood for a few moments, once again staring down the bag. "It's pretty hot in here," he thought to himself. At that he pulled his black Metallica t-shirt up from his torso and past his long, spiky hair until it was completely off revealing an extremely defined body and a brown, fury tail that was wrapped around his waist. "Okay," he said speaking to the bag again, "let's go," Logan once again started firing away at the bag, but this time added in kicking combinations to further devastate his Everlast labeled foe. He went on for what seemed like hours before finally giving up. "The bag isn't much of a fight today," Logan concluded. With boredom quickly draining his will Logan snatched his shirt from the ground and put it back on as he walked back to his bedroom. Logan looked at the clock once again. He still had fifteen minutes left. 

The tailed warrior stepped out from the doorway and walked past his bed to the large window that overlooked the small town that he had lived in for the last five years. He sat down on the red, velvet, padded seat in front of the window and stared out over the countryside as he had done many times over the recent years. As he stared out his glass portal to the outside Logan felt an anxiousness building in his stomach. It was the infamous feeling that Logan seemingly couldn't escape. As it built itself up Logan realized it hadn't really gone away since he ran off stage earlier in the day. It had simply been masked by a string of distractions. The sickening feeling built itself up to full force in the pit of Logan's stomach. For some unknown reason a tear began to form in Logan's left eye until he realized what was happening. "You're weak," he told himself as he wiped the small drop of water from his eye. "Weak," Despite his actions the feeling still kept increasing its intensity. The young warrior looked away from the window as if it were causing his pain. "Why," he whispered in a low, sad voice. "Why can't I just be happy?" he questioned raising his voice a little. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" he screamed switching mentalities. Instead of becoming depressed and acting almost as if he were afraid of the feeling that plagued him, Logan started to become angry at it like he had done earlier in the day. Logan quickened his breathing as he began to build anger in place of despair. He continued to increase the pace of his breathing as he began to tighten his muscles and focus all of his energy deep inside the core of his being until he just couldn't take it anymore. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed as he forced all of his pinned up emotion out in a violent rage. Logan could have sworn he felt a slight wind pick up as he released the energy from his body. With the wind he felt almost like he had been set on fire, but soon Logan stopped as he had released all the energy he had in him.

Tired and out of breath Logan fell to the floor with a loud thud. He soon climbed to his hands and knees, but no further. Logan looked around the room wondering where the wind that he thought he had felt came from. But with no light objects in the room he had no evidence to prove his theory true. He slowly climbed to his knees and eventually back to his feet. Logan's legs felt a little wobbly, but would probably be back in time for his Tae Kwon Do class. He checked the clock once again. Ten minutes left. "I had better go get into uniform," Logan told himself. To keep his tail a secret Logan had always gone to class already in uniform instead of changing into it in the dressing room where every one could see him. Before stepping out of the room Logan looked himself over for no particular reason."What the Hell," he murmured in shock at what he saw. His clothes, which had previously been in perfect condition, were now singed and tattered with tiny holes burnt throughout them. "How the hell did this happen?" he questioned still in disbelief. Despite his shock Logan knew that Eddie would be arriving soon and with all those holes mysteriously burnt into his clothes his tail was left in plain view.

Logan sat on his bed and tugged off his boots, which had been left undamaged, as quickly as he could to see that his socks were also still in tact. The tall boy stood up and quickly dropped his torn pants to reveal that his boxer shorts had also survived. Logan then disposed of his shirt and ran to the downstairs part of the house. Once there he ran through the living room and down a small hallway to a laundry room on the left. Logan opened the door to the dryer and snatched his uniform from the inside. He quickly put it on and then checked himself over to make sure everything looked right, and it did. 

The uniform was all white except for a black seem that outlined the top to show that he had achieved the rank of black belt. Logan calmly walked back to his bedroom and took his belt from the blue gym bag that was still lying on his bed. The belt was all black (of coarse) except for three white stripes at one end signifying that he was a third-degree black belt. At the other end, in gold letters, was the Korean writing of his name. For now he didn't put it on. It wasn't proper Tae Kwon Do etiquette to do so when outside of the training hall. Instead he folded it exactly in the middle so that both ends hung down evenly, and placed it around his neck.

Logan sat down on his bed with a sigh of exhaustion. He was still confused about exactly what had destroyed his clothes. And why was he suddenly so worn out? His thoughts were cut short though as he heard the front door to his house open. "Hey Logan," came a familiar voice from downstairs. It was Eddie. "You ready to go yet?" he continued yelling not knowing exactly where his friend was. 

"Yeah, I'm ready," Logan yelled back in response. "Just give me a minute. I need to put on my boots," Logan quickly slid the boots on with no trouble. Over the years he had been forced to buy new boots due to wear and tare, and growing feet. This particular pair had zippers on the sides so that after you laced the boots, you could just use the zipper to put them on or take them off. With both boots comfortably on his feet, Logan grabbed his gym bag and walked out of his bedroom. When he got to the staircase he noticed Eddie waiting patiently at the bottom. Eddie was a few inches shorter than Logan and also in great shape, but not quite as bulky as Logan. Today he was wearing a blue American Eagle t-shirt with white lettering on it. He had on carpenter's style blue jeans and black, stylish boots. His hair was gelled into spikes that stood a few inches off his head. "Hey man," Logan greeted his friend. "Do we need our sparring gear tonight?"

"Uh…No, I don't think so" Eddie responded. "I know we're not sparring in black belt class, and you know we don't need our pads to spar with the lower ranks," he reasoned. 

"Okay," Logan said as he turned and threw his bag back into his bedroom. Seeing that the bag had landed safely on its mark he walked slowly and clumsily down the stairs. His legs still felt weak, as did the rest of his body, and he was sweating profusely. 

"Are you okay man?" Eddie asked noticing his friend's obvious weakness. 

"Yeah, I'm good. I just wanted a little pre class warm up. That's all," He said to reassure his friend. 

"It looks like you got one," Eddie said showing his skill for noticing the obvious. "So are you ready to go yet?" he asked.

"Just let me get a drink of water before we go," Logan said slightly out of breath. 

"Well hurry up man. We don't want to be late for class," Eddie pleaded.

"We won't be late," Logan said before turning and walking to the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he went to the cupboard above the stove and fetched a glass from it. He then filled the glass in the sink, gulped down the contents, and placed the empty glass in the sink. As Logan left the kitchen he began to get a nostalgic feeling, like this would be the last time he would see the kitchen, or any other part of the house for a long time. "That's crazy," Logan said to himself shaking it off.

Now content with himself Logan walked out of the kitchen and back to the bottom of the stairway where Eddie was still waiting. "Alright, I'm ready now," Logan said as he turned to walk to the front door. Eddie followed suit and they both walked to Eddie's red, 1970, Oldsmobile Cutlass. The car was Eddie's absolute pride and joy. Eddie's brother, who had made a career for himself in autobody, had painted it. And Eddie's father rebuilt the 350 cubic inch engine himself as soon as he bought the car for his younger son. 

The two boys got into the car with Logan as the passenger and Eddie as the driver. Eddie carefully turned his beauty of a car around and began to drive down the long driveway in front of Logan's house. "Hey man," Eddie started. "I made up some lyrics last night. They're pretty cool," he said.

"Cool," Logan said showing only moderate interest. "Why don't you sing them for me,"

"Okay," Eddie answered and then began to sing his song. Logan didn't pay much attention though. Instead he began to daydream about Miami. He reminisced about the city he had loved so much. He remembered the beach, the girls, the fights and began to wonder what it was going to be like to have Eddie there with him this time. "So what do you think?" Eddie asked after he had finished the song.

"Not bad," Logan answered. He had paid enough attention for the statement to have some truth to it. 

"I was thinking that when we got back you could write some guitars for it," Eddie said. 

"Yeah, no problem," Logan responded. "It won't be that hard. Then we can get Alex to write the bass line, Steve can do some drums real quick and we can try it out at our next gig," Logan said showing a little more interest in the matter now.

"What about Matt?" Eddie asked. Matt was their rhythm guitarist. Logan played the lead. 

"Matt won't be much help," Logan answered. "I'm the one that does all the work on guitar. "All we need him for is to play gigs,"

"True," Eddie agreed.

******

The pair arrived at the small firehouse a few minutes later. Eddie parked beside the building and they both got out of the car. The two walked to the front door and entered into the lobby. The lobby had white walls, with red carpeting, and white lawn chairs for seating. On the far wall was a small window that allowed the people in the lobby to view what was happening in the training hall. Beside the window was a red, wooden door that led to the training hall. To the right of the entrance, atop two small steps, was another red door that led to the Instructor's office. "It doesn't look like anyone's here," Logan observed. Usually Mr. Siders left the door open so that he wouldn't miss anyone, or more accurately, a chance to yap his head off. Just then the door opened and a big, baldhead popped out. 

"Hey Eddie," Mr. Siders said from the doorway. "I was just putting on my uniform. You're a little early,"

"Hello sir," Logan and Eddie said simultaneously while giving their instructor a bow of respect. 

"Hello Logan," the bald man said with a look of disappointment on his face.

"He's acting a little weird today," Logan thought to himself. The bald man was usually ecstatic to see Logan. 

"You guys go ahead and change. I'll be out soon," the he said before disappearing back into his office. At that both boys stripped of their shoes and stepped through the door into the training hall, stopping to bow in the doorway before they entered as demanded by protocol. The training hall looked for the most part like the lobby, but bigger and without the lawn chairs. At the far end hung a big punching bag much like Logan's but black instead of red. Behind the bag stood a half wall, with the left side being there and the right side opening into a short hallway. Eddie and Logan walked side by side until they reached the hallway, at which point they both turned around and bowed. Like before this was required by Tae Kwon Do protocol. They continued walking until the hallway opened into a large, tiled room. In the room sat some old training gear that had given out long before Eddie or Logan had started their training. Also in the room sat a white, plastic table that somewhat resembled the chairs in the lobby in it's design. In the back wall stood three doors. The middle one led to a restroom and the other two were closets. On the left, just before the hallway ended, were two sliding doors with about three feet of space separating them. The first door led into the girl's dressing room, despite the fact that no girls currently took part in the class. The second door was the entrance to the boy's dressing room, which was where Eddie and Logan where going. 

Eddie slid the door open with Logan following behind. Logan shut the door and set his boots down by the right side wall. He then took off his socks and stuffed them inside his boots. Logan looked across the room where Eddie was standing to see that he had done the same and was now starting to change into his uniform. "Why do you always come to class already in uniform?" Eddie asked curiously. "Everyone can see it through your uniform. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked worried that the secret of his tail had been revealed. 

"Your body dude," Eddie answered. "You're totally buffed. So why are you so afraid to let people see you with your shirt off?" Eddie asked continuing his interrogation. Seeing that his secret was safe Logan breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I don't want to make the rest of you feel bad," Logan joked. Eddie was right though. Logan was a lot better conditioned than most other people. Eddie was in great shape too. He was surely above most other high school athletes, but he was still nowhere near Logan's level. "I gotta take a piss," Logan announced before leaving the dressing room. Logan walked to the tiled room at the end of the hallway and then went into the restroom. He then took position in front of the toilet, untied the string on his pants, and did his business. After he finished he retied his pants, flushed the toilet, and left the room. Feeling relieved Logan went back to the dressing room to see Eddie fully dressed in his uniform, which was exactly the same as Logan's except Eddie's belt only had two stripes on it. 

"I think I'd better use the bathroom too," Eddie said and then walked out of the dressing room. With Eddie absent Logan tied his belt around his waist and likewise left the dressing room. Now fully dressed for class Logan walked back down the hallway to the training hall, once again bowing before he entered. When Logan arose from his low bow he noticed a strange man standing in the middle of the room. The man was about six feet tall with long hair that stuck up off his head much like Logan's did, except his worked it's way into one big spike at the top. But he did have the sharp, spike like bangs that Logan had. He was dressed in an orange martial arts uniform with no sleeves and a black t-shirt underneath. The strange man had massive arms that made Logan's look like toothpicks, but they didn't appear to hinder his movement. It was easy to see that the man had been trained well. He had black athletic tape wrapped around his palms and up his forearms, stopping about three of four inches before his elbows. On his feet were black combat boots that were almost exactly like Logan's but without the zippers on the sides. Tucked into the boots were the bottoms of the man's pant legs. Wrapped around the man's waist was a black belt much like Logan's but with ten stripes. With the orange uniform, the tape around his forearms, and having boots on in the training hall it was clear that he wasn't from around there. He was breaking at least three of the rules set for appearance in the training hall. But with his high rank Logan wasn't about to say anything. Logan's instructor was only a fourth degree black belt and he was considered high ranking. Instead Logan gave the man a deep bow of respect in hopes of getting on the man's good side. 

"Hello sir," Logan said to the man. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm a friend of your instructor," the man answered in a deep, cold voice. "Who are you?" he asked in response. 

"I'm Logan Hall, one of Mr. Siders' students," Logan answered. "Nice to meet you Logan," the man said, not at all trying to make it sound like he meant it. "Ah, there he is," the man said walking to the back of the training hall where Eddie was entering the room. "Hello sir," Eddie said giving the man a bow just as Logan had. 

"Hello Eddie," the man said just before snapping out his right hand and knocking Eddie unconscious. Logan was shocked, but only one response came to mind.

"You bastard!" Logan yelled as he ran toward the man with incredible speed. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" he screamed as he leapt into the air and extended his right leg in an attempt to hit his friend's attacker. The attempt failed as the man sidestepped the attack and let Logan go sailing past him. Seeing that his first attack had failed Logan quickly swung around and threw a devastating right handed back fist that connected hard with the man's face. Logan then drew back his fist and stepped into a fighting stance, ready to finish the battle. The force of the attack had snapped the man's head around and caused him to take a small step back, but otherwise caused no damage. The man corrected his posture and wiped his mouth to check for blood. There was none. With that he made a quick snap of his waist. Logan saw a quick blur come at him, and then everything went black.


	6. Waking Up

Note: In this chapter a character named Gohan appears

Note: In this chapter a character named Gohan appears. All the people that have seen the original Dragonball know who he is. For anyone else I will tell you that this is not Goku's son Gohan. In Dragonball he was the man who raised Goku when he was a child.

CHAPTER SIX

Logan awoke sometime later on a bed, in a dark room. "Where the hell am I?" he mumbled out loud. He had a throbbing headache and felt a little groggy from his forced slumber. The thing he noticed first about the room was the door. It was made of four or five wooden planks, held together by what looked like a strip of black iron. The door's loose construction allowed a few, small shreds of light to seep through, which ended up being the only light in the room. Logan looked around in an attempt to observe some of the other features of the room. From what he could see it appeared to be about five feet long and about five feet wide. Other than the bed the room was completely empty. The walls appeared to be made of stone and the floor looked to be of dirt. 

Logan sat up and put his feet on the floor. They were still bare and with his skin exposed, he could feel that the floor was indeed made of dirt. Upon standing Logan noticed that he was still in uniform. Logan took another glance around the room. Content that he had seen all there was to see, Logan decided it was time to see what was beyond the door. He went over to the poorly built door, and out of habit, reached for a knob only to realize that there wasn't one. So, he gave it a push. It didn't budge. Next Logan started feeling around the edge of the door, hoping that there was some sort of a latch to open it. There were none. 

"I guess I'll have to break my way out of here," Logan told himself as a large grin spread across his face. If there was anything Logan loved as much as fighting, it was senseless destruction. Logan pulled back his right hand and threw a hard punch at the door. "Oooowwwww!" he screamed in pain when his fist connected. Logan, overwhelmed by the pain, quickly cradled his aching hand with his other one and fell to his knees. He examined his hand through the little bit of light that came through the door. It was purple, swollen, and in no shape to be hitting doors with. " I must have broken it when I hit that guy," he reasoned. 

Ignoring the pain he climbed back to his feet, ready to attack again. "Yyahhh!" he screamed as he nailed the door with a devastating sidekick. The board he hit snapped cleanly in half and the boards on either side just fell off, with the iron strip holding the rest of the door intact. Logan reached through the hole he created and found a board laying across the door. The board was held tight to the door by two metal hooks. One hook was bolted to the door while the other one was bolted to the stone wall next to it. The board was long and ran through both hooks, which is what was keeping the door shut. 

With his new knowledge Logan lifted the board from the hooks that held it and dropped it on the floor. Logan then pushed on the door, which opened easily now that it was half destroyed, and more importantly, unlocked. Logan stepped through the open doorway into a narrow hallway. The walls, like the room he had awakened in, were made of stone. Unlike the room though, the walls of the hallway were lined with small, wooden shelves that stood at about waist's height. On the shelves were many dozens of tall, white candles that lit the hallway with a reddish, orange glow. The floor was likewise made of stone, and the ceiling was made of old, rotten boards with large beams running across them about every three feet to add support. 

Logan looked to his left to see a dead end. So, he turned to his right and began to walk. At the end of the hallway he could see another loosely constructed, wooden door. "I see you've awakened," came a voice from behind him. Logan turned around to see the last person he wanted to see. It was him, the man that had shown up at the training hall and attacked him and Eddie. Logan fell flat on the floor from a mix of surprise and fear. 

"How'd he get behind me?" Logan asked himself after he had pulled his head together. He quickly jumped to his feet and stepped into his best fighting stance. He knew that if there was any way for him to beat this guy, he wouldn't find it on the floor. "Don't be so alarmed. I'm not here to fight you," the man explained. "But I do admire your spirit," he added, letting his dark tone lighten a little. Logan wasn't buying a word of it. Instead of relaxing, as the man implied, he remained ready to fight. "I admit you're tough for what you are, but you're not fighting anyone with your hand in that condition," the man said, taking notice of Logan's injured right hand. Logan still remained ready to fight. "Here," he said holding out a pair of folded clothes in his left hand. " Somehow Logan had not noticed the objects earlier. "Take them," the said to Logan. " You'll probably wan to get out of your uniform,"

"Okay," Logan said relaxing his stance to a casual posture. He then reached out with his good hand and took the clothes. Upon further inspection Logan noticed that it was another martial arts uniform. This one was all black and sleeveless, like the orange one worn by the guy standing in front of him. 

"You can use your own belt," the man explained. "If you didn't notice I placed your boots by the bed," At that Logan went back into the dark room, which had a little more lighting now due to the giant hole in the door, and changed into the uniform. To his surprise it fit perfectly. Logan then found his boots, which were by the bed as the man had told him. In his boots were his socks, still where he had put them at the training hall. Logan quickly put on his socks and slipped his boots on over top of them, stuffing the legs of his pants inside before zipping the boots. Except for the difference in color, Logan's uniform matched the man's perfectly. Logan then walked back into the hallway where the man was still standing. 

"How'd you get my boots," Logan questioned. 

"I got them from the dressing room in the training hall," the man answered. 

"Where am I?" Logan continued in a stern tone.

"You're in Ohio," the man answered.

"How'd I get in Ohio?" Logan asked. 

"I'll answer all your questions soon enough," the man said. "For now come with me," he said as he started to walk to the door at the end of the hallway. "We need to take care of that hand," 

"Why should I trust you?" Logan asked, not moving an inch.

"Because if you don't you'll have to stand there all day," the man answered, continuing to walk toward the door. 

"I guess I have to trust him," Logan told himself, and then gave a low grunt as he began jogging to catch up. "Where are we going?" He asked when he had caught up with the man. 

"To my chamber," the man answered plainly. 

"I thought you were going to take care of my hand," Logan said. 

"I am. I'll take care of it in my chamber," the man said to reassure his curious captive. "My name is Deemos," the man stated plainly. "Remember that. You're going to hear of me a lot while you're here," 

"While I'm here?" Logan questioned as they finally reached the door. 

"I'll explain when we get to my chamber," Deemos told him again as he opened the door into the next room. Deemos stepped through first and Logan followed cautiously behind. "This is the main training room," Deemos said as Logan simply stood in awe at what he saw. 

The room was absolutely huge, probably about the size of a football field. The floor was again made of stone, as were the walls, and even the ceiling in this room. For lighting they used huge torches that were held in place by large, wooden holders. The stone floor wrapped around the center of the room in a large, rectangular ring, almost like the edge of a pool. Within the rectangle sat a set of broad, flat stairs that led little by little to a dirt pit in the middle of the room. The stairs also wrapped around the center of the room, also in a rectangular shape. In all there were about ten stairs, but they seemed to only lower the elevation of the room by about a foot. In each corner of the rectangle created by the stairs stood a massive, stone pillar, obviously to provide support. 

As mind-boggling as that may seem, it's not what really caught Logan's attention. What shocked Logan the most were the walls, or more accurately, what were cut out of the walls. In every direction there were passageways, much like the one Logan had just come out of. There must have been at least a hundred of them in all. Some had doors, again like the one Logan had just come out of, while others were simply open. A large majority of the open doorways were dark and covered with spider webs. The rest were dimly lit with dozens of candles, once again like the one Logan had just been in. "Where do they all lead to?" Logan asked, still shocked with wonder. 

"The doorways you mean? We don't know where most of them lead to, but the ones with doors lead to other sleeping chambers and the open ones lead to other training rooms," Deemos answered. He was starting to let a little bit of a friendly side shine through now. 

"You don't know where they lead to," Logan repeated. 

"This place is hundreds of years old," Deemos explained. "It's been a very long time since someone's traveled the depths of this place," Logan wasn't quit content with the answer he had heard, but he decided to leave it alone for the time being. Logan took a quick glance around and noticed a few people standing at the other end of the room. About five to be exact. Two were dressed in black uniforms like Logan, and two more were wearing gray versions of the same thing. They didn't appear to be too important, so Logan didn't give them much notice. The fifth man was dressed in a distinct, red uniform with a black outline and a black belt. The man was about Deemos's height with long, thick, black hair. Like everyone else Logan had seen so far, this man had incredible muscle mass and definition. 

"Who's that?" Logan asked, looking in the man's direction. 

"You mean Master Yamcha," Deemos answered. "He's just another one of us,"

"And who exactly are you?" Logan asked to show that his question hadn't successfully been answered. 

"I told you, I'll explain when we get to my chamber," Deemos answered, sounding a little annoyed with Logan's questions. "But you've reminded me, I need to talk to Yamcha," Deemos explained. "Yamcha!" he shouted. "Come!" The man in the red uniform immediately dropped what he was doing and ran the distance that separated him from Deemos.

"Yes sir," he said upon arrival. 

"Tell Master Gohan I need to talk to him," Deemos said. "It concerns the new recruit,"

"Isn't this him?" Yamcha questioned. 

"Not exactly," Deemos answered.

"What do mean?" Yamcha continued. "Isn't this him?" 

"No," Deemos answered sternly.

"Isn't Eddie Saiyer one quarter Saiyan?" Yamcha started again. 

"Yes," Deemos answered. Logan could tell that there was some tension between the two men.

"Then why isn't this him?" Yamcha began raising his voice.

"That doesn't concern you right now," Deemos said, taking control of the conversation. "Just give Master Gohan my message," 

"Yes sir," Yamcha answered through gritted teeth, giving Deemos a slight bow before turning and calmly jogging back to his previous position.

"Come Logan," Deemos said, going back to the cold tone that Logan had gotten used to. Logan was now confused over what he had just heard. What did they want with Eddie? Was Logan supposed to be the new recruit? 

"What's a Saiyan?" Logan asked. Of all the questions that plagued his mind, that was the one that forced it's way out of his mouth.


	7. Heritage Discovered

Note: IN this chapter a Saiyan named Vegeta is mentioned

Note: IN this chapter a Saiyan named Vegeta is mentioned. This is not our beloved anti-hero from the real show. This is his father King Vegeta.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"What's a saiyan?" Logan asked as Deemos began to walk across the room toward one of the doored tunnels. 

"I'll tell you when…" 

"When we get to your chamber," Logan finished knowing what Deemos was going to say. "I don't know why I asked," Logan mumbled. 

They soon reached the old, rotting door and stepped through it. The hallway inside looked identical to the one Logan had just come out of, except this one had other wooden doors on either side about every five feet, whereas the other hallway had only one throughout it's entire length. They walked for what seemed like an hour without going in any of the doors. 

"How much of this place is there?" Logan wondered aloud.

"What?" Deemos asked.

"Nothing," Logan responded, knowing what the answer would be if he repeated the question. So the two continued on, and on, and on until finally, far off in the distance, Logan could see a door at the end of the hallway. 

"It's about time," Logan thought to himself. After a few more agonizing minutes of walking, they finally reached the door. Deemos opened it and stepped through. Logan quickly followed, happy that the journey was over, only to see that it wasn't. Instead of seeing anything that would look like a chamber, Logan saw yet another training room. This one was about a fourth the size of the last, but otherwise exactly the same. There were only about ten tunnel ways in this room, all of which appeared to be used often. 

Deemos led Logan around the dirt pit in the center of the floor and to a door on the opposite side of the room. Once again Logan followed Deemos through the door, expecting to have another exhausting journey down a long, dark hallway. But to Logan's surprise this hallway was only about ten feet long with florescent light fixtures in the ceiling, giving the small tunnel ample lighting. At the end was another decrepit, wooden door, which Logan followed Deemos to. 

"This is my chamber," Deemos announced as he opened the door. The two walked inside and Deemos shut the door after Logan had stepped through. The room was completely made of old, gray stone like most of the place had been. To his right Logan observed a small, wooden desk with many old, decaying paper scrolls and scriptures sitting on top of it. In the back of the room was a bed much like the one Logan had awakened in. In the middle sat a large, red rug that added a little color to the dull room. On the walls hung several sets of swords, both medieval and kitana style. Numchucks, sighs, and staffs among various other deadly weapons were also on the walls. Pretty much the entire arsenal of the ninja turtles was there. 

"Take a seat," Deemos said in a commanding tone. Logan quickly looked around the room for a chair before spotting what appeared to be the only one, scooted under the desk. He pulled it out and sat down. The chair was wooden and appeared to be very old, but was surprisingly sturdy. Deemos reached under his bed and pulled back a small, burlap bag. He then grabbed from it a small, green thing that looked like a lima bean. 

"Here, eat this," Deemos said, handing the object to Logan. 

"What is it?" Logan asked curiously.

'It's called a senzu bean," Deemos answered. "It'll fix your hand," At this Logan gave Deemos an odd look, but didn't question him.

"What the hell," Logan reasoned. "This place is already weird enough. Why not?" With his new reasoning Logan popped the bean into his mouth. It was surprisingly hard, but chewable. For the most part it had no taste, which helped considering it's less than pleasing texture. Logan chewed until the bean turned to mush, and swallowed. Instantly he felt a tingling sensation shoot through his entire body. He looked at his injured right hand in time to see the swelling recede, and then disappear. Inside his hand he could feel his shattered bones shifting and reconnecting until finally, his hand was healed. Logan stared in awe at his newly healed limb. 

"How…" he started, but decided that it was probably useless to ask. 

"Now," Deemos said getting back to business. "You had many questions, I will try to answer them now. This is the underground dwelling of the Secret Society of Secate. Some would call us a cult until they truly understood what we are. Here we find the best martial artist and make them better. We train them to go beyond what is thought to be humanly possible," Deemos explained in words that did nothing but confuse Logan beyond his previous, utterly dazed state. 

"Wait," Logan said completely dumbfounded. "I've been kidnapped and taken to some crazy, underground cult to be trained. Is that what you're trying to say?" 

"Yes," Deemos answered plainly. "But there's more to it than that. Many great masters believe that with enough training all martial arts will bring a person to a common end, no matter which martial art that person trained in. They believe that eventually all martial artists will become equal, will become perfect and that there's nothing beyond that point," Deemos explained. " They're wrong. That point does exist, but there is something beyond it. For hundreds of years martial arts masters have been perfecting their minds and bodies to go far beyond what's thought to be possible, and organizations like ours still do today," Deemos explained further. Logan didn't exactly understand what Deemos was saying, but it sounded good.

"So why are you guys hiding in a cult? If you're so great why aren't you out acting like some kind of super heroes or something?" Logan asked.

"Throughout history we have been forced underground," Deemos began to explain. "People saw our power and they got scared. Angry mobs and violent riots caused us to train in secrecy. At first it was for our own safety, but as we became stronger it more and more became for theirs," Deemos said as if he had been there through it all. 

"So you want to train me?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Deemos answered. 

"But that doesn't answer why or how you found me," Logan stated. 

"There are some people who aren't strong enough to train with us here. So we send them throughout North America to teach the martial arts to others. If a really good one, like you, comes through they tell us and we recruit them," Deemos explained to the curious boy. "Your instructor is one of these men,"

"So that's what you call recruiting," Logan said sarcastically. "So he told you to take me?" Logan asked to make sure. 

"Not exactly," Deemos told him. "He told us about you, but the one we really wanted was Eddie. He has heritage that's incredibly valuable in our sort of training. I was sent to take Eddie, but after I subdued you I noticed that your uniform had opened up a little and I saw what's wrapped around your waist," Deemos said. Logan knew that Deemos was talking about his tail. "I know what you are," Deemos told him. 

"So what am I?" Logan asked in shock. 

"You're a saiyan," Deemos answered, bringing Logan back to his original question.

"What's a saiyan?" Logan asked again. 

"The saiyan are a warrior alien race from a planet far from the Earth. They look basically human except for their unusual hair and of course their tails. Being warriors they have a constant bloodlust and a strong will to fight," Deemos explained. Logan was confused and in utter disbelief, but somehow he knew it was true. 

"If they're from a far away planet, how do know about them?" Logan asked, overcome with curiosity now more than ever.

"About twenty years ago a small group of saiyans fled their planet for reasons that are still unknown. First, there was Vegeta; a high-ranking military officer and a powerful warrior. With him were Bardock; a middle-ranking warrior, Kyra; a low ranking half-breed warrior. Her father belonged to a humanoid race that the saiyans had conquered. Also with them were Kyra's husband, who belonged to the same race that Kyra's father did, and her newborn son whom you know as Eddie. Bardock also brought a newborn son, but wasn't able to bring his wife. They were on their way to a distant planet when their engines quit and they crash-landed on Earth. My master, Master Gohan, sensed the saiyans' incredible energy and went to the crash site. Ultimately Vegeta joined us and even trained us. He quickly produced a son with a human woman and lived here until his death two years ago. I am his son. Kyra and her husband mixed into normal society and raised Eddie as a human. Eddie has one-fourth saiyan blood and would probably make a powerful warrior. Other than his mother and me Eddie was thought to have the most saiyan heritage of anyone on the Earth and that's why we wanted him. But then I found you," Deemos explained to Logan. 

"So if I'm one of these saiyans then how'd I get here?" Logan asked more confused now than ever before. Every explanation Logan was given became crazier as it progressed, yet no matter how odd the stories were Logan still couldn't push past the feeling that it was all true. 

"That's what I want to know," Deemos told Logan. "It's believed that Kakarrot, Bardock's son, died in the crash. Master Gohan and Vegeta searched for him, but only his tail was found. It was most likely severed in the crash.Bardock disappeared soon after. Master Gohan felt his energy rise dramatically and then suddenly die out. No trace of him has been found since. We believe he's dead, but it is possible that Kakarrot survived. It's also possible that you're him," Deemos said in his deep, stern tone in an attempt to hide his wonder and excitement, but Logan could still see what was really going through Deemos's head. "The only thing that throws me off is that you have a tail," 

"It grew in when I was twelve," Logan informed Deemos. " I didn't have one until then,"

"You may be Kakarrot," Deemos said. "I may investigate into it later. You have three days to decide if you're going to stay. For now I need to take care of some business with Master Gohan. I'll have Master Yamcha take care of you right now. Do you have any more questions?" Deemos asked Logan.

"Yeah. I can go back?" Logan asked excitedly. 

"Yes," Deemos answered. "We don't force anyone to stay,"

"Aren't you worried I might tell somebody?" Logan asked.

"No one would believe you, and even if they did they wouldn't be able to find us," Deemos told Logan confidently. "Is that all?"

"No," Logan answered. " If Eddie's a saiyan then wouldn't his brother be one too?" Logan asked.

"No, he was adopted," Deemos answered.

"There's one more thing," Logan said, standing up. "Where am I?"


	8. 

CHAPTER EIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Oh, yes," Deemos muttered realizing that in all the exitement of finding another saiyan, he had completely forgotten to mention to his captive exactly where he was. "You're in a small village town in Ohio called Rio Grande. It's about the last place you'd expect to find a place like this," Deemos explained.

"How'd we get in Ohio?" Logan asked. "We were in Idaho when you knocked me out."

"We can do some pretty amazing things," Deemos said. "All of which you will learn should you decide to stay. I need to talk to Master Gohan now. I'll take you to Master Yamcha," Deemos said before walking to the door and motioning for Logan to follow. 

They once again started the long journey that they had finished only a few minutes earlier. After what seemed like an eternity they finally reached the large training room. Yamcha was still at the other end of the room with the four other men whom Logan guessed were his students. The longhaired master was at the edge of the pit facing toward Logan and Deemos. Two of his students were standing behind him on the stone floor, while the other two were standing in front of him in the pit. The two men in the pit were standing across from each other in fighting stances like they were about to spar. 

"Master Yamcha appears to be busy right now," Deemos said. "We'll wait,"

Logan looked on at the two fighters in the pit. The man to Yamcha's left was about six feet tall and a little skinny compared to everyone else Logan had seen. He wore a gray uniform in the same style as the one everyone else was wearing. He had dark red hair that was almost an unnatural ruby color, with bright green eyes. He had sharp facial features and pale, white skin. In all he didn't appear to be very tough. That is until you saw the expression he had on his face at that moment. Not even the devil himself could have looked more menacing. The man's eyes told two stories to his opponent. First they said "You are my greatest enemy and for that you will die" Second they said "You are nothing to me and I will crush you" Logan could see that this man had true confidence and not even Logan wanted to mess with him. 

The other man wore a black uniform, like Logan's. He stood a few inches shorter than the other man with short, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was bulky for his height, which made him look like he'd be a little slow. His facial expression looked basically the same as the first man's, but Logan could see that even though he appeared confident on the outside, the man was about to piss his pants on the inside. Logan, being a martial artist himself, knew that any good martial artist always showed confidence on the outside no matter what he felt on the inside. 

"Use control Remy," Yamcha told one of the men. The red haired man nodded in compliance. "Fighters ready!" Yamcha yelled at both men.

"Yes sir!" they shouted back.

"Fight," Yamcha ordered. He had hardly finished the word when the two fighters exploded onto each other with incredible speed. Both fighters threw a flurry of punches and kicks so fast that all Logan could see were two blurs. This went on for a few minutes and soon Logan was able to start making out some of the techniques. He wasn't sure if the fighters had slowed down or if his eyes had adjusted, but he didn't really care. These two men were amazing. Logan had never seen two men with such skill. The match continued on at an incredible pace for a few more minutes. Logan was able to make out a majority of the moves now. Neither man had landed a hit on the other yet. They seemed to be completely even. Suddenly they both jumped back from each other. Remy had his back turned to Logan and Deemos, and the other man was facing in their direction. The blonde haired man was standing in a weak fighting stance, trying to catch his breath. Remy however stood straight up and calm. In fact it appeared he had hardly broken a sweat. It was now obvious that Remy was far above the other man.

Remy looked over at Yamcha who then gave him a nod, as if to cue him to do something. The other man noticed their silent conversation and a look of panic crossed his face. The man then lunged at his opponent with the best speed he had used the entire match, letting out a primal scream of rage as he rapidly approached his foe. When he got close he jumped high in the air and flew toward Remy with his leg extended to attempt a flying sidekick. Just as Deemos had done to Logan at the training hall, Remy fluidly sidestepped the attack and watched as his opponent flew past him. The man landed on the ground with perfect balance and immediately set up for his next attack. He turned to face Remy and threw a lightning fast roundhouse kick at Remy's stomach. Remy easily blocked it, and almost simultaneously he spun backwards into a back pivot kick, landing his heel directly under his opponent's chin. The blonde haired man flew back from the force of the kick, and landed hard on the dirt floor, unconscious.

Remy walked over to the man and rudely smacked him across the face a few times to revive him. The man awoke, and with Remy's help, rose to his feet. Simultaneously they both bowed to Yamcha, and then took position behind him.

"Master Yamcha!" Deemos yelled across the training room now that there was a break in the action. Yamcha promptly jogged across the long room to where Logan and Deemos were. 

"Yes sir," he answered.

"Take Logan to your chamber," Deemos told him. "Give him the clothes we have for him. I want him to stay with Remy tonight. Answer any questions he may have for you,"

"Yes sir," Yamcha answered before bowing to Deemos again. "Come with me," he said to Logan, and turned back toward the other end of the room. Logan then followed Yamcha to where he had previously been standing. All four of the students gave Logan an odd, discriminating look, making him feel unwelcomed. 

"This is Logan," Yamcha told them. "He's our new recruit," The men gave Logan a shallow bow, and then went back to giving him odd looks. "You guys continue sparring," Yamcha ordered. "Come with me Logan,"

Logan followed the man he had come to know as Yamcha into another one of the doored hallways. He feared another long, drawn out journey, but his fears were soon calmed when Yamcha turned to the first door on his left and went in. Logan followed Yamcha in and looked around. Yamcha's chamber was exactly like Deemos's minus the weapons. On the bed laid a pile of folded clothes. As Logan looked a little closer he realized that they were his clothes. 

"How'd you get my clothes?" Logan asked.

"Deemos took them from your house after he kidnapped you," Yamcha answered. It sounded odd for Logan to hear that, but Logan was starting to get used to hearing odd things. "So what did Deemos tell you?" Yamcha asked sternly, as if he were interrogating Logan for a crime. "Why did he take you instead of Eddie?"

"Basically, he said that I'm something called a saiyan," Logan answered in the same tone, not allowing himself to be intimidated. 

"A saiyan!" Yamcha yelled in surprise. "What proof do you have?"

Logan considered the question for a second. He knew his proof was in his tail, but he wasn't sure if he should show it to Yamcha. Logan had never even shown it to his own family, much less a complete stranger in an underground cult. 

"Here's my proof," Logan finally said as he pulled open the top part of his uniform to reveal the long, furry tail that was wrapped around his waist. 

"So you are a saiyan," Yamcha said in a humble, defeated voice. "Where did you come from?" he asked going back to his stern voice.

"I don't know," Logan answered, still speaking as meanly as Yamcha. "Deemos thinks I might be the lost child,"

"That could be," Yamcha agreed. "But it's doubtful," 

"If I were the lost child," Logan inquired, "Wouldn't I be older than Deemos?"

"You are older than Deemos," Yamcha replied.

"But how can that be?" Logan asked surprised. "He looks like he's at least 25," Logan was once again shocked. He was starting to think that he should just stop asking questions.

"He's done a lot of training in a special training room," Yamcha explained. Logan just kept looking at him with a puzzled expression, so Yamcha explained further. "In this room the air is so humid that you can hardly breath. The temperature changes from one extreme to the other instantly, and the gravity is far more intense than it is outside the room. But most importantly you can spend one year within its walls, and only one day has passed outside of them. That's why Deemos looks so much older than he really is," 

"If you say so," Logan said as a strong case of weirded outism came over him. 

"Believe it if you want," Yamcha responded, "But Deemos has more than doubled his power by training in there," 

Logan now contemplated asking another question. Quickly he decided he should since nothing could really get much weirder from there, or so he hoped.

"What do you mean when you say power?" Logan asked.

"Every person gives off a certain amount of energy at all times. The stronger you are the more energy you give off. This determines your fighting power" Yamcha explained. "When you learn more you'll be able to sense how powerful a person is. The saiyans didn't know how to sense power, so they developed a little machine that scans a person and expresses their power in a number. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Explain the ranking system to me," Logan told him. Everyone he had seen wore a plain, black belt.

"The black means that you haven't learned to use your ki," Yamcha said. "Ki is the life force that resides in all living things," he explained, anticipating that Logan would ask. "The gray means that you have learned to use your ki. The plain red means that you're an apprentice to a master. The red uniform like mine means that you are a junior master. A plain orange uniform means that you're a master, and orange with a black outline means that you're a grandmaster. Only the leader of the organization can be a grandmaster," Yamcha finished.

"So Deemos is a master?" Logan continued questioning. 

"Yes," Yamcha answered simply.

"If he's so young…" Logan started, "… how'd he pass you in rank?" 

"Deemos surpassed me in power. He learned so quickly that Master Gohan promoted him above me," Yamcha explained. "If you stay you'll also surpass me. You saiyans are amazing. We humans could never equal you in power…no matter how hard we may try," he spoke, once again sounding defeated. "Change your clothes and meet me back in the training room," Yamcha ordered as he left the room.

Logan changed his clothes as quickly as possible, hoping to catch up to Yamcha and ask some more questions. Now that Logan was comfortably in his clothes he left the room with he black uniform neatly folded in his hand. Logan looked in both directions, hoping to see Yamcha still walking down the hallway, but the man was nowhere to be seen. So, Logan walked back to the training room himself. He stepped through the door, expecting to see another intense sparring match between two powerful warriors, but the room was completely empty.


	9. A Saiyan Meets a Cajun

CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE

**WARNING: The next few chapters contain graphic love scenes. No, not lemon. Just plain romance. Sorry to all the violence crazed action fans if it makes you a little queezy to read it. It made me a little queezy to write it, but a good story must have all the elements of life, especially one that's meant to explain a life… or something like that. Trust me, this is not turning into a romance fic. I just needed to get this stuff down to set up the rest of the story. The next block of chapters will have as much action as you can handle. Or, more likely, as much action as I feel like writing. But there will be tons of action either way. **

"Where'd they go?" Logan asked out loud. The men had been there just a few minutes earlier, and now they had just disappeared. "They left," he said in disbelief. "They just left me here. How am I supposed to find my way out of here now," he started to raise his voice. "Those bastards!"

"Ah, dere you are," came a heavily Cajun accented voice from Logan's left. Logan turned his head to see who had spoken. There, standing in one of the open doorways was the red-haired man from the sparring match, the man Yamcha had called Remy. 

"Sorry I took so long. I was just changin' my clothes," he explained. Logan then noticed that the almost evil looking man he had seen earlier, was now stowed away somewhere under a pair of loose fitting jeans and a colorful, Grateful De ad t-shirt. Now that Remy wasn't fighting he appeared to be your usual happy Cajun. "I'm Remy," he said, introducing himself with his right hand extended. 

"I'm Logan," Logan responded and politely shook the Cajun's hand. The man had an incredible grip. It took everything Logan had just to keep from wincing in pain. Remy soon released his grip, and Logan was able to relax. 

"Come wit' me, I'll get us outta here," Remy said turning back to the hallway he had just come out of. "Is your hand alright?" he asked. "Most people faint or start cryin' when I squeeze dat hard," he explained.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Logan lied. In reality Logan's hand felt like it was about to fall off. "How far do we have to walk to get out of here?" Logan asked.

"Ah, not far," Remy said, chuckling a little as he spoke. " It only gonna take us a few hours,"

*******

"So Deemos, what is it you must talk to me about?" asked the little old man, better known as Master Gohan. To look, at the man wasn't much. By now the respected master had grown old and weak with age. In his younger days, before Vegeta crash landed on Earth, he and another fighter by the name of Roshi constantly fought for the title of the world's strongest fighter. 

"Yamcha said you wanted to speak with me," Gohan stated. 

Deemos, who had been standing in the doorway, fully entered his master's meditation room. Actually the room was meant for everyone, but most people just left it for Master Gohan. The room was made of all stone with a red carpet in the middle of the floor and an assortment of weapons, and also a few torches for light.

"It's about the new recruit sir," Deemos answered. "Another boy showed up when I went to recruit Eddie. He attacked me. I subdued him quickly, but not before he landed a lucky punch,"

"Did he cause damage?" Master Gohan asked. 

"A slight bruise sir," Deemos answered as he turned his head to show a small, yellow brown bruise. 

"How powered up were you?" the aging master inquired. 

"To about ten percent sir," Deemos answered. 

"He would have to have a power level of at least five-hundred to do that," Master Gohan said amazed. 

"I realize that sir. He was angry at the time, and I believe that's what caused his surge of power," Deemos explained.

"So I'm guessing you didn't take Eddie," Master Gohan stated.

"No sir, I did not," Deemos answered. "Considering this other boy's power, I chose him instead," 

"I do agree, this boy has amazing potential. But Eddie is of saiyan decent. He could be an amazing asset against our enemies," Master Gohan lectured.

"Well sir…" Deemos started. "… the main reason why I opted to take Logan was because after I subdued him his uniform opened up, and I noticed something wrapped around his waist,"

"What was it?" The little old man asked.

"It was a tail sir," Deemos answered.

"A tail! Are you sure?"

"Yes sir," Deemos answered. " He would have to be at least half-saiyan to have a tail, but I'm guessing he's full blooded,"

"Do you have any ideas as to how he got to Earth?" Master Gohan asked.

"No sir. I will check into it soon," Deemos answered. 

"Is it possible that he was sent here to scout the Earth for the Saiyans," Gohan continued to inquire. 

"I don't think so sir. We haven't sensed any large powers recently. If he were sent here to attack us I would think he'd be stronger," Deemos explained. 

"Is it possible that he is the lost child Kakorrot?" Gohan interrogated further. 

"It's possible, he looks to be the right age," Deemos answered. 

"Regardless, we seem to another saiyan on our team," Master Gohan said. "I thought I sensed a saiyan's energy, but I wasn't sure. Bring him to me the next time you see him. I'd like to speak with him," the old Master said before sitting down on the red carpet and closing his eyes in meditation. 

******

"How much farther do we have to go?" Logan asked the red-haired Cajun in front of him as he continued to trudge down the never-ending hallway. 

"It's not far now. We almost dere," Remy answered. 

"That's what you said an hour ago," Logan informed his Cajun friend. 

"I just said dat so you would shut up. We really almost dere now," Remy replied. 

Instead of talking back Logan just gave a low grunt and continued walking. By now Logan had been through numerous hallways and tunnels, passing dozens upon dozens of training rooms and sleeping chambers along the way. 

Currently they were in a broad hallway with the usual stone floor, walls, and ceiling. But this hallway, like the one Deemos's chamber was in, had florescent light fixtures to provide visibility. Also the stone it was constructed of looked to be newer, and there were very few doors. The few doors Logan had seen were large and metal with yellow "DO NOT ENTER" stickers on them.

"What's in there?" Logan asked as they walked past one of the doors. 

"Dat's a special trainin' room. It has a machine dat makes da gravity more intense," Remy explained. "But dey not done yet. Da scientists need to get da gravity machines workin' right,"

"Oh," Logan replied, wondering why that didn't sound weird. 

After a few more minutes of walking Logan noticed that they had almost reached the end of the hallway. As they drew nearer Logan noticed that the far wall they were walking toward was not the end of the hallway. Instead of ending, like Logan was hoping, the hallway turned to the left in a sharp corner. 

"Is the exit around the corner?" Logan asked, exhausted. 

"No, it right here," Remy told him just as he suddenly turned to the left and opened the door that was there. This door was basically the same as the others, but with a red sticker that said "EXIT" on it. Both men walked through the door and into a small room with a staircase in it. 

The stairs were made of old, rotting wood that looked as if it would turn to dust at any given moment. The staircase climbed about ten feet up the stone wall before flattening out and turning to the right, just to turn to the right and start another flight of stairs. 

Remy started up the stairs, and Logan cautiously followed behind. With each step Logan took, the boards creaked louder, and with each moan of protest the aging boards gave, Logan became more and more nervous. 

"I should have stayed asleep," Logan told himself as he reached the top of the first flight of stairs.

"What you so worried about?" Remy asked. "Dey not gonna break," he said, referring to the stairs. 

"I hope not," Logan replied as they began to ascend up the second flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a stone doorway with a slab of wood behind, blocking off access to anyone wishing to pass through. 

"It's blocked off," Logan said as they reached the top. 

"No, dat's just dere to keep any nosey people from findin' da trainin' grounds," Remy informed him before placing his hands on the board and pushing it out. Both men stepped through the open doorway and into a large, white, tiled room. The walls and ceiling were made of drywall and painted white. On the right side wall were two small, square windows with a modern, wooden door between them. On the left side of the room was another door, and on the far wall was a painting of Jesus with a cross under it. 

"You never answered my question," Remy said as he slid a bookshelf in front of the doorway.

"What question?" Logan asked. 

"Why you so worried?" Remy asked again to remind him.

"How would you fell if you got knocked out the day of your graduation and woke up in some crazy martial arts cult in some little backwoods town that probably isn't even on the map?" Logan asked with a mixture of tiredness and sarcasm in his voice. 

"I got taken da same way you know," Remy told him. "Me and you da only ones ever taken from the outside,"

"So how long have you been here?" Logan asked as Remy began to lead him to the door on the right side wall. 

"About six munts," Remy answered. 

"Are you a saiyan?" Logan asked.

"What!?" Remy asked back in surprise, as he turned to face Logan. "No. Dere only three saiyans that I know of; Deemos, Eddie, and Eddie's momma," Remy answered. "How you know about dem?" 

"Deemos told me," Logan answered.

"Why he tell you so early?" Remy inquired. "I didn't know about dem for munts,"

"He says I'm a saiyan," Logan answered. 

"You a saiyan?" Remy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I guess so," Logan told him. "So what do you know about them?" Logan asked.

"Probably not much more dan you," Remy replied. "I know dey really strong, dey have tails, and dey love to fight," he explained. "So you thought I was a saiyan?"

"Well they wanted to take Eddie because he's a saiyan, and they did take me for the same reason, so I just thought maybe you were a saiyan too," Logan explained.

"No, I just a normal old person," Remy said. "Come, we go to my place," he said, turning and walking toward the door. 


	10. The Girl

Chapter ten

Chapter ten

Logan stepped through the door, and onto a blacktop parking lot. It was night by now, and there were very few lights around to provide visibility. Still there was enough light to see that the lot was empty. 

To Logan's right the lot emptied into a lonely highway that appeared to be mostly untraveled. Across from the highway were large, empty fields that were defined by gentle, rolling hills and separated by groves of various types of trees that sat in miniature canyons between the hills. It looked like there might have been a house far off in the distance in one of the fields, but with the lack of light it was hard to tell. 

All to the left of the lot was a few feet of peaceful, green grass which was rudely interrupted by rows upon rows of large, gray headstones, marking the final resting places of an army of lifeless bodies. The graveyard was set on a small hill that sloped away from Logan. At the far end of the lot was a group of pine trees and a small, white shack that probably served as a tool shed. At the far left corner the lot broke off into a narrow road that wound up and over a steep hill at the end of the graveyard. Just next to Logan another road broke off into the graveyard. This one was straight and ran down the gentle hill to a one-way street that ran parallel to the graveyard. The street ran from north to south and came to a dead end at the far end of the graveyard. 

"What is this place?" Logan asked after surveying the drearylandscape in front of him.

"Turn around," Remy said.

With Remy's instruction Logan turned around to see the last thing he expected to see.

"A church!" Logan yelled in surprise. "You guys hide in a church!?"

"Da last place you'd expect to find a crazy martial arts cults, eh," Remy said almost as if he were proud of the fact. "Come," he said as he began to walk around the side of the church. "My place is just down da street,"

Logan followed Remy around the church and into the large graveyard that wrapped around most of the large, white building with the exception of the parking lot. After about ten yards of dewy, nighttime grass they reached the other side of the church. Logan guessed that this was actually the other side of the church. 

The spiky-haired boy now stood on a concrete sidewalk that ran down the hill that the church sat on, and separated the graveyard from a two-lane street that ran adjacent to it.

From what Logan could tell he was at the northeastern corner of the small village. As he looked out over the hilly landscape that lay before him he could see every detail of the village, including its boundaries. All around the little mini-town ran a two-lane road. It ran north to south on either side of the village for about a half-mile, and then it ran east to west for about an eighth of a mile to connect those two roads. In all, the village was just a large rectangle.

To Logan's immediate left was a street, and across the street stood an old gas station. Beyond that was mostly forest. To Logan's right, past the church, was some more forest land which then cleared out to make space for a local restaurant, and a small, red building that had the word "Videos" painted on it in big, yellow letters. Past that was an intersection that made up the northwestern corner of the village.

Straight in front of Logan was a small block of houses. On either side of the road, about two acres apart, there would be a house. Most were two stories, and a few were three. This went on for about ten houses on each side, and then the land opened into a clear field, which was broken up by a series of small hills. After the field the land flattened out on top of one final hill. There was a short street running from east to west, and on the other side was a family of tall, brick buildings, which created a campus that seemed to take up about half the tiny village. This campus spread across the entire back of the village.

"Is that a college?" Logan asked the red-haired Cajun. 

"Yeah. I don't really know how a little place like dis got one, but it's dere," Remy said as if he were just discovering the fact himself.

"So where's your house?" Logan asked looking around.

"It's dat one right dere," Remy answered, pointing to the first house on the left. 

It was a square shaped, two-story house with red, wooden siding and white shutters. Connected to the front of the house was a rectangular porch with a roof on it. The porch was also red, except for a white railing that went all the way around it, and two white pillars that obviously supported the roof. 

"Come," said the lanky Cajun as he cut across the street. Logan followed him to the other side where there was no sidewalk, but instead a narrow, gravel path beside the road. The two muscular warriors walked down the street, their hair shining in the dim moonlight that shinned down from the cloudless night sky.

"Wow," Logan muttered aloud in admiration of the beautiful sight.

"Dere was a full moon last night," Remy said, somehow knowing what it was that Logan was so impressed with. 

"For some reason I've always admired the moon," Logan explained. "But somehow I've never actually seen a full moon,"

"Deemos likes to look at da moon a lot too," Remy told the saiyan. "I think it's a saiyan thing,"

The conversation fell silent and the two men kept to their own thoughts as they finished he journey. Logan continued to stare at the moon as he walked. The moon had always caught his eye. It seemed almost as if he drew power from it. At that moment, as he stared at the big, glowing circle in the sky, Logan felt as if he could take on the world… and beat the living crap out of it.

Beyond the moon Logan could see the stars. He had always felt a connection to the stars also. Whenever Logan looked at the stars he felt a sense of loneliness and nostalgia, like the home he had been searching for his entire life was out there in the never-ending abyss of space.

"We here," Remy announced, snapping Logan out of his thought induced trance.

Logan looked back to see that he had completely walked past the house. Remy was giving him an odd look, and at the same time was walking toward his porch. Logan quickly jogged up to the porch where Remy was now standing. The Cajun

opened the big, white, wooden door and flipped a light switch inside. With the lights now on both men stepped inside. 

"Dis is my humble home," Remy announced dryly as he half-heartedly swept one hand through the air.

Logan took a look around to take in the layout of the house. Currently Logan was in what looked like a living room. All the walls were completely white with a dull, green border around them. The carpet was worn to a light, orange-brown color with a few small stains here and there. To Logan's right was a gray couch, and in the far corner was a crimson red recliner. In front of the couch was a wooden coffee table with a newspaper and a television remote on it. Directly across from all this was the other wall, which was divided by a broad doorway that appeared to lead a kitchen, considering Logan could see a sink through it.

To Logan's left was a staircase that led to the second floor of the house. The staircase had a wooden rail that was covered in faded, chipping, white paint with the same dingy carpet covering the steps.

"Da bathroom and my bedroom be upstairs," Remy said. "You be sleepin' on da couch," 

"That's fine with me," Logan said as he groggily flopped onto the soft, gray cushions of his assigned resting place. 

"Don't get too comfortable just yet," Remy commanded in his Cajun accented voice.

"Why?" Logan asked in a small, whiney voice that would remind you of a young child. 

"Because I'm goin' to a party down da street, and you goin' with me," Remy answered.

"Dammit," Logan complained as he stiffly rose from the couch. 

"Ah, it not so bad," Remy assured him. "Maybe you'll get to meet some ladies," Logan inwardly cheered up a bit at that last comment, but he still didn't act very interested. 

"You look like you could use a lady," Remy remarked.

"If you say so," Logan responded as he started to walk back to the door. "Let's just get this over with,"

"Now dat's da spirit, mon ami," Remy said sarcastically.

"What did you call me?" Logan asked in a tired, annoyed tone. 

"I said mon ami," Remy answered. "It's French for… ah never mind," he started to explain, but then stopped as he realized Logan had no real interest in what he said. 

So the pair walked out the front door, and further down the same street they had been walking earlier. As Logan walked he began to think. He began to think about Idaho, and his parents, and Eddie. And he was beginning to wonder what they were doing, when Remy decided to break the silence. 

"So you think you might stay?" he asked in serious tone, which seemed to be rare for him. 

"No way," Logan answered abruptly. 

"But you have to!" Remy yelled back as he stopped walking and turned to face Logan.

"Why?" Logan half-shouted back at the Cajun. Remy stayed silent for a moment. He seemed desperate to keep Logan from leaving, as did everyone else Logan had met so far. 

"Why?" Logan asked again. "Why am I so important to you guys? I know I'm suppose to be some kind of superman or something, but why do you need me?"

"Nothin' man," Remy said in low, sad tone. "Let's just go to da party," he finished in his usual loud, fun loving Cajun tone as turned back around and again started walking down the street. 

"So do I have to stay for the three days?" Logan asked to keep another eerie silence from forming. 

"Yup, you gotta stay here for three days to decide," Remy answered. "But you can leave any time afterward," he added.

"Well I'm sure it will be three days in paradise," Logan joked. "So which house is it?" he asked seriously, referring to their destination.

"It's dat one," Remy answered, pointing to a white, two-story house across the street. All the lights were on, music was blaring, and drunken idiots were stumbling all about the porch and backyard.

Logan followed Remy across the street and into a house full of wild animals, more commonly referred to as college students. Straight in front of Logan was a tall flight of blue stairs with a few doors leading to bedrooms in it. To his right was a green room with drunken idiots in it, and to his left was a brown room with more drunken idiots in it. 

"Come with me," Remy instructed. "I'll get us somethin' to drink," Remy went in the brown room and to the right where there was a doorway leading to the kitchen.

"I'll just wait here," Logan said as he stopped in the center of the room. He quickly began looking around. It hadn't been long when a hot blonde walked by him and started to sweep her hand across his chest. 

"Hey baby," she said as she leaned herself against him. 

"Not tonight," He said coldly, as he knocked her hand away. She immediately gave him a disgusted look and walked off into another room. 

Logan once again began to check out the scene as he waited for Remy to return, when he heard a laugh from across the room. It was a girl's laugh, and for some reason it completely caught his attention. He quickly tracked down the boisterous girl who was standing by the wall to his left. She had a guy standing on either side of her, and it appeared as if she were jokingly flirting with them, although it was apparent that she had no real interest in them. 

Somehow Logan couldn't take his attention away from her. She wore slightly baggy blue jeans, with plain white shoes that raised her a few inches past her natural height with their thick soles. She also had on a pink tank top that said "Rock Star" on it, along with odd, brightly colored, beaded bracelets on either wrist. With the help of her shoes she stood about five feet, eight inches tall, and had a slim, curvy figure. Her dark brown hair hung down about six inches past her shoulders, and had pink streaks running through it.

"What you lookin' at over dere," Remy asked as he returned. 

Logan didn't answer. He was so completely dazed by this girl standing across the room. Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit him. Her knew why he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Despite all the lustful features of her body, they were not what caught his eye. What really got him, what really kept his attention were her eyes. Her beautiful, green eyes. For in them he could see the one thing he had never been able to find. The one thing that had eluded him his entire life. In this girl's eyes Logan could see true happiness, and he knew he had to have her.

"Remy," Logan said seriously. "Tell Deemos I'm staying," 


	11. The Dream Warrior... And What's a Goku?

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Logan awoke to a familiar sounding alarm clock the next day. 

"Ah, it was just a dream," he thought to himself, with his eyes still closed as he tried to sleep through the loud buzzing that filled his bedroom. 

"It sure was weird," he added "But it did a good job of explaining my tail," he reasoned.

Logan was happy to find that the night's events had only been a dream. In fact he was almost ecstatic, but due to a pounding headache and extreme exhaustion he opted to continue sleeping instead of jumping for joy. 

"I feel like I have a hangover," Logan thought to himself. "Me and Eddie must have partied hard," he added as he slipped into a half-sleep. Then a terrible thought tore its way into his mind.

"If last night was just a dream," he started. "Then the girl was too," Logan's heart sank a little at the realization, but he soon accepted reality and began to fall back to sleep. 

"Rise and shine sleepin' beauty," came a familiar Cajun voice from across the room, as the alarm was clicked off.

"Oh damn," Logan cursed aloud as he opened his eyes to see the very same living room of the very same Cajun that had been in his dream the night before. 

"So it wasn't a dream," Logan told himself groggily as he sat up on the fluffy couch. 

"What wasn't a dream?" Remy asked, interrupting Logan's conversation with himself. 

"Nothing," Logan answered, visibly shaken and confused as he struggled once again to accept everything he had seen and heard the day before. Then another thought crossed his mind. A thought that he liked. 

"If last night was real, then the girl was too," he reasoned as a small glimmer of light swept through his heart, but only a small one as he realized the sun hadn't risen yet.

"What time is it?" Logan asked as he rubbed his tired eyes. 

"It's about five in da mornin'," Remy answered. 

"Five in the morning!" Logan started in a loud, but whiney voice. "Oh never mind," he trailed off, figuring nothing he said would help him now.

"Hurry up," Remy commanded. "Master Yamcha wanted me to be at the main trainin' room ten minutes ago," Instead of arguing Logan grabbed his boots from beside the couch and put them on. 

"Let's go," Logan said with a 'let's just get this over with' tone.

So, once again they were off. The ground was dewy and a thin, light fog covered it as the sun was just starting to rise over the eastern horizon. 

"Why do we have to be there so early?" Logan asked groggily. 

"I'm startin' some kind of special trainin' today," Remy answered. He seemed a little more straight forward early in the morning. 

"Also we need to see Deemos," he added. 

"What for?" Logan asked.

"You said you were gonna stay," Remy answered.

"Oh yeah," Logan muttered under his breath as he remembered. "About that…" he started.

"You're not sure now, right?" Remy guessed before Logan finished.

"Yeah," Logan confirmed. 

"He's gonna wanna see you anyway," Remy told him.

"So did I talk to her?" Logan asked, referring to the girl from the night before as he and Remy crossed the street over to the graveyard. 

"Yeah you talked to her," Remy answered with a chuckle. "As drunk as da two of you got last night I'm surprised dat's all you did," he added, going into an all out laugh. 

"How the hell can he laugh like that so early in the morning?" Logan asked himself grimly.

******

Deemos walked soldier-like down a familiar, dark hallway. At the end of the hall, just a few yards ahead of him, he could see the open doorway to his aging master's meditation room. 

The deceivingly young half-saiyan had been called by his master rather suddenly. And, as the chain of command demanded, Deemos came to his master's beckon-call with the same haste he had been hailed with. 

In a short moment Deemos was at the stone doorway. He bowed respectfully before entering, and walked to the center of the room where the old Gohan usually sat. But today, instead of sitting in his usual place, he was standing at the back of the room as he admired the ancient weapons on the wall. 

"Good morning Deemos," the old man said with a tone of grave seriousness in his voice. 

"Good morning master," Deemos replied, already wondering, and somewhat fearing, what his master had in store for him. "What have you called me here for sir?"

"How old are you now," the respected master asked his student as he turned to face him. Deemos was almost startled by the seriousness that plagued his master's face. 

"I just turned sixteen, sir," Deemos answered, not letting his concern be heard in his voice. He was too tough for that.

"You look so much older," Master Gohan said, letting his expression and his tone lighten a little. 

"The room of spirit and time has taken its toll on me, sir," Deemos replied.

"Yes," Gohan agreed. "Physically it has, but mentally you are much older than even it could make you,"

Deemos had no reply for this. He knew what his master was talking about. Deemos had grown up far quicker than anyone should ever have to. He had grown up with a father that expected so much from him, but yet didn't ever give him a guiding hand in unlocking the potential that he was constantly being pushed to find. 

The mighty Vegeta was hard as a rock on one of his softer days. So, Deemos had no choice but to be the same. In the last few years of his life Vegeta had softened a little, which only made it harder for Deemos when he died. But Deemos didn't show the pain, instead he covered it up just as his father had always done.

"Your father was a great warrior," Gohan said as if he were listening to Deemos's thoughts. "But he was empty. On the outside he was tough, but any fool could see that on the inside he was dying with every second he was here. When he died, he died a lonely and unhappy man, but this isn't about him,"

"Then what is this about?" Deemos asked, not bothering to call the old man sir. He always got a little edgy when people mentioned his father.

"Deemos, my time is coming to an end," the master said with a dead seriousness about him once again. 

"Don't be ridiculous…" Deemos started.

"No," the old man interrupted. "You will be in charge when I go. I want you to take this new saiyan under your wing. Show him the compassion I have shown you all these years. He will be very important to this planet," Gohan lectured. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a moment. Then Gohan threw in another word of advice.

"Whatever you do Deemos," he started. "Don't end up like your father,"

****

Logan once again found himself tired, and with a mind numbing headache as he walked the long, dark hallways that were quickly becoming familiar to him. But on the bright side, the walk didn't seem to take as long with Logan somehow slipping in and out of sleep as he lazily trotted forward.

Before he knew it Logan found himself back in the main training room. Seemingly awaiting their arrival was Master Yamcha, who stood in the center of the dirt pit, dripping with sweat as his body heaved heavily for breath. He had apparently been training. 

"Remy, Logan," the man greeted them from his place in the pit. "Come here," he ordered between breaths. 

"Let's go," Remy said to Logan as he began to jog hastily to his master, and Logan followed. 

"Good morning," Yamcha greeted them as they arrived in front of him. "Today you start your training," he said to Remy. "Go get in uniform and meet me back here. I have to take Logan to see Master Gohan, so I may take a minute,"

"Yes sir," Remy answered simply and took off toward one of the open doorways. 

"Come on Logan. Master Gohan waits for us," Yamcha ordered and began walking toward another open doorway. One that Logan hadn't been through yet. 

This hallway wasn't quite as long as the others, but was still an annoyance to walk. Every now and then a door would be on the right or the left. These doors were old, and appeared to be relatively unused. 

"What's in these doors?" Logan asked as they passed about the seventh one so far. 

"Training gear, weapons, scriptures, prophecies, legends, just the usual for a crazy, underground martial arts cult," Yamcha answered dryly.

"Yeah, the usual," Logan repeated, a little too tired to be wierded out.

Soon enough they came to a large, open doorway with a few small candles giving it dim lighting. Yamcha walked to the doorway and bowed before entering, and Logan mimicked Yamcha.

Inside, the room had about four large torches, placed strategically on the walls to provide the best possible lighting. The walls also held a collection of swords and such hanging, and a red carpet sat peacefully in the center of the floor. 

Standing in the center of the carpet, apparently deep in thought, was Deemos. The muscular warrior had a grim, serious look on his face, as usual. But Logan's attention was quickly averted away from Deemos as another man, a man Logan had never seen before, began to speak.

"So this must be Logan," the man said in an old, weak voice. "I am Master Gohan," he introduced.

"Hello," Logan responded plainly, feeling a little odd at how happy this old guy was to meet him.

"So have you decided if you're going to stay?" the old master asked quite seriously now.

"No, not yet," Logan answered with the same seriousness. 

"I hear you're a saiyan," the old man stated.

"That's what I've been told," Logan said back. "I even have a tail," Logan added as he lifted his shirt a little to expose his proof of saiyanhood. 

"Oh my," the old master said in a stunned whisper. "We've found another saiyan,"

Logan was a little confused. So what if he was a saiyan. All that meant was that he had the ability to become a far better fighter than anyone else could ever be. Not that being a better fighter than everyone else was a bad thing, but what did it matter? No one ever used their abilities for anything important. So what was the big deal?

"He will save us," the old man said, still completely stunned. "He is our Goku,"

The last comment struck Logan as odd.

"What's a Goku?" Logan asked, wanting to know exactly what the old man had just called him. 

"I'm sorry," the old man apologized, but it seemed his words were meant more for himself than anyone else.

"I've said too much," he added, clearly talking to Logan now. "As soon as you decide let me know. Yamcha, show him out," And with that Logan found himself being forcefully led away.

"Whoa, lighten up," Logan said as Yamcha easily pushed him into the hallway. When Yamcha had him a descent distance from the room, he relaxed and allowed Logan to move on his own.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked as he rubbed the spot where Yamcha had grabbed his arm. 

"Master Gohan is getting forgetful in his old age. I was afraid he would say things you shouldn't hear yet," Yamcha answered, once again calm. 

"Oh, well I guess that makes it okay then," Logan said sarcastically as Yamcha walked past him, ignoring Logan's half-witted sarcasm. "Hey, you never answered my question," Logan said as he started to follow Yamcha.

"What question?" Yamcha asked as he quickened his pace, like he didn't desire to discuss the matter.

"What's a Goku?" Logan asked again.

"To most people it's a Japanese dish made mostly with rice," Yamcha answered almost as if he were scolding Logan. 

"And…" Logan said back, matching Yamcha's tone. 

"And…" Yamcha started to explain further, calming his tone as he turned face to face with Logan. "…A while back Master Gohan had a dream. A dream that a powerful saiyan named Goku would save us all from some sort of eternal damnation or something,"

"So what does that have to do with me?" Logan asked, getting very serious over this conversation.

"He thinks you're the saiyan from his dream," Yamcha answered quickly, before turning and starting back on his quick pace.

"Oh," was Logan's calm and simple answer as he began walking along with Yamcha. Being told you are going to be a great hero was quite humbling.

"I wouldn't let it go to my head if I were you," Yamcha added in a rather happy tone. "Every since he had that dream he's been acting like Goku is more of thing than a person. Right now he'd call his cat Goku,"

Logan thought about those words for a moment before finding his next burning question.

"You guys have a cat down here?"

***

Deemos was still in his master's meditation room. Master Gohan made a huge leap of faith when he called that boy Goku. The others thought the old man was crazy when he said a saiyan would come and save them from what they all knew was coming. But Deemos knew his master was right. As crazy as it was, Deemos had faith. Deemos believed another saiyan would come and save them, or at least help them. But how could Logan be him.

"Don't worry Deemos, he'll stay," Gohan said in an attempt to comfort his prize pupil.

"That's not what's bothering me," Deemos said back.

"Then what is?" Gohan asked.

"It doesn't make sense. You said that Goku would be a powerful saiyan. Logan is definitely a saiyan, but he's not very powerful," Deemos explained. "According to my father there were saiyans born with more power than what he has right now,"

"The saiyan I saw in my dream was very powerful, even more powerful than your father. But I don't think his power came from his body," the master explained.

"Then where could it possibly come from?" Deemos asked, starting to get annoyed with his apparent ignorance. 

"Maybe it came from his heart," Gohan said more like it was a suggestion than a something he actually knew. 

"He hasn't shown much heart yet," Deemos retorted. For some reason it bothered him to think that Logan was the one Master Gohan saw in his dream. But if Master Gohan said it was him…


	12. The Decision

CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

Once again Logan was lying on Remy's couch, attempting to fall asleep. The clock across the room glowed "6:32 A.M." in big, red, digital letters, and Logan had been back for about fifteen minutes. 

As he tried to fall asleep Logan began to think about all he had been told since he woke up in that room the day before. It seemed that he was a humanoid alien that loved to fight. Also, his best friend Eddie was an alien, along with the two most down to Earth people Logan had ever known; Eddie's parents. Last but not least, Logan was not only an alien, but he was a super hero alien from a prophecy an old man dreamed up.

"Sounds like something from a cheap science fiction movie," Logan said to himself as he began to doze off. 

But Logan did realize that there was a serious side to all of this. If all these things were true, and something inside Logan told him they were, then everything he had ever known about himself, about his life, was all a lie. 

"Ignorance is bliss," seemed to ring in Logan's head as he finally fell into the deep sleep he had been waiting for all morning.

***

Logan awoke sometime later to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. For a moment he pondered not answering it, considering this wasn't his house. 

"Hey Remy! Answer the door!" came a woman's voice form the other side of the door. Logan thought he recognized it.

After a few groans of tiredness Logan forced his well-muscled frame to the Cajun's door.

"Hey Rem…" the voice started again, but was interrupted by Logan as he quickly swung open the huge, wooden door. 

Standing right in front of Logan was her; the girl from the party. Today she wore brown sandals, with blue jean shorts, a red t-shirt, and she had her hair tied back in a ponytail with a red scrunchy. At second glance the shirt struck Logan as odd. It looked like a shirt for the Mexican restaurant 'Chi-Chi's', but instead it only said 'Chi-Chi'. 

"Hi," said the girl on the other side of the door. 

"Hi," Logan said as he stepped back to let her in. "Come in," he said politely as he extended his hand into the house. The girl walked in, and sat down on the couch. She seemed to be familiar with the house. Logan closed the door and followed her.

"Remy's not here right now," Logan told her as he sat down on the other end of the couch. He wondered if he should have told her that before he invited her in. 

"That's okay," she said. "I didn't really come here for him anyway,"

"Oh," Logan responded simply. Usually he was good with girls, but he completely didn't know what to say around this girl.

"Do you remember anything we did at the party last night?" she asked. "Because, uh, I don't," she admitted sheepishly.

"No," Logan answered with another simple, dumb-sounding response. "But Remy said all we did was talk," he followed up to prove he was capable of complete sentences. 

"Oh, good," she said. "I forgot your name," she informed him, seemingly also having trouble holding conversation. Logan thought for a moment, and realized he didn't know her name either. 

"I'm Logan," he said rather uncooly.

"Oh, that's a cool name," she complemented with a smile. "Kind of like Wolverine from the X-Men," 

"Yeah, I guess so," Logan said back. He'd never been much of an X-Men fan. 

"I'm Lynn," she said, showing her smile again.

"Like Lynn Strait form the band Snot," Logan said, making note of her name the same way she did his.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said with an odd look on her face. Logan could see she wasn't a very big fan of the underground rock scene. 

"I'd offer you something to drink, but I don't know where Remy keeps everything," Logan informed the girl who was apparently named Lynn. 

"That's okay," she said. "I'm not thirsty anyway,"

Silence replaced conversation for an eerie and uncomfortable moment, as neither person could think of what to say next.

"So, have you been in town long?" Lynn asked, finally breaking the silence. 

"No, I just got here last night," Logan answered.

"Maybe I could show you around then," she offered. "If you're not busy," she added.

"Yeah," Logan started. "I mean no, or no I meant yes," Logan stopped for a minute. It seemed at the moment he wasn't capable of answering a question as complex as this one. 

"Yeah, I'd love for you to show me around," he finally answered, letting his usual calm, cool, and collective side shine. "No, I'm not busy," he added. 

Once again an odd silence hung over the two.

"So, do you want to go?" Logan asked, thinking it was good that he broke the silence this time.

"Yeah," she answered. "But I just thought you would want to put on some shoes or something first," she added, cracking a smile and giving a light chuckle at Logan's expense.

Without a word Logan quickly put on his boots. He left the house, with Lynn guiding him, as he recited the words 'stupid, stupid, stupid' over and over in his head. 

***

"Is your hair always like that?" Lynn asked as she played with one of the short spikes on the side of Logan's head. 

"Yeah," Logan answered simply as he brushed her hand away. Lynn gave him a slightly angry, but playful look, and in all didn't seem to mind Logan's lack of affection. 

The two had been pretty much everywhere there was to go in the little village, which wasn't much. Throughout the course of the day the two had learned a lot about each other. For example, Lynn found out that Logan was from Idaho, although Logan told her he came by choice to enroll in college. Logan found out that Lynn had been born and raised right there in the very same town they were in at that very moment. At first he felt a little sorry for her, having to spend her entire life in a boring place like that, but then he realized his hometown in Idaho wasn't much better. 

As of now Logan and Lynn were atop a hill, overlooking a pond. They had been lying in the grass, conversing about Logan's hair for about ten minutes. 

"Why don't you put some gel on it?" Lynn asked as she grabbed at another spike. 

"I tried that," Logan answered as her brushed her hand away again. 

"And…" Lynn pressed for more info.

"It didn't work," Logan finished.

"That's okay," Lynn said as she gave up trying to play with Logan's hair. "I like it like this. It makes you different,"

A brief fuzzy feeling arose in Logan after hearing Lynn's last comment. It was rare that someone accepted Logan because he was different, especially a girl as beautiful as Lynn. 

Suddenly a bell could be heard from across the village. 

"Oh, that's the five o'clock bell," Lynn explained. "I gotta go. My father has a Kung Fu studio just outside the village and I help teach," she informed Logan as she rose from the grass and brushed herself off. 

"You're a martial artist?" Logan asked, showing more interest now at the mention of his most beloved hobby. 

"Yeah," Lynn answered sweetly, as always. "We'll talk about it later,"

"Okay," Logan agreed. "When can I see you again?" he asked as she started to walk away. 

"Are you staying with Remy?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

"Then I'll come by his place tomorrow," she said as she turned and began to walk away.

"Bye," was all Logan could manage as he watched the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walk away.

***

Logan was about halfway back to Remy's house when he began contemplating whether or not he should stay and train, or go back to Idaho and forget all about what he had seen in the last two days.

Currently he was walking along the side of the road, ascending a short, but steep hill. To his right were a few small houses, and to his left were three or four tall, brick buildings that made up part of the college campus. 

"Should I stay or go?" he asked himself as he continued walking. There were definite advantages and disadvantages to either decision. The advantages of staying would be that Logan would be trained further in the martial arts, and from what he was told, would become the ultimate fighter. Logan really liked that ultimate fighter thing. Also this place offered a good explanation for what Logan was. It was an odd explanation yes, but Logan still couldn't kick the feeling that it was true. And of course there was the girl. 

But in the normal world Logan was already head and shoulders above any other fighter. Despite his feelings, when Logan really thought about it, all this saiyan stuff was definitely too weird to possibly be true. As for the girl, as great as she was, there would be others. But the real clincher was that this village didn't have Eddie; the only true friend Logan ever had, and it didn't have Logan's family either. However, Idaho did. So it was decided, Logan would go back.

Logan was feeling good now. He had finally made his decision. But then 'it' hit again. That sickening, desperate, anxious feeling that always seemed to show up just in time to wreck anything that was going right in Logan's life. Every time it came Logan realized a new aspect of it. He had guessed long ago that it was everything wrong, all in one. 

Once again it tore him down instantly. The emptiness, the anxiousness, the despair, the anger, it all chewed away at him. Then he thought of her. Lynn that is. The way she accepted him, the way she thought the weird things about him made him more normal. And then it was gone. For the first time in years Logan felt whole again. Just at the thought of her.

If Logan went back to Idaho, then it would be free to tear him down as it always had. It was at that moment Logan realized he couldn't go back.


	13. A Request for Training

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Deemos stood in the main training room, watching as Yamcha taught Remy a few new techniques. In mere hours Remy had learned to control his ki at levels most couldn't achieve in months. If Deemos hadn't known better he would have guessed that Remy was part saiyan. 

The morning's events still bothered Deemos. It was hard for him to believe that Logan could be the great warrior that Master Gohan had dreamt about. Yes, Logan was a saiyan, which meant that yes, Logan had the natural ability to gain incredible power. But from what Deemos had learned from his father, Logan was one of the lowest class soldiers ever. It didn't make much sense, but if Master Gohan believed it, then Deemos would just have to learn to do the same.

Deemos felt a weak ki signature rise in one of the other training rooms. In all there were about twenty students training under Deemos. Not including Remy, about five knew how to use ki.

Before Vegeta came to Earth a warrior with a power level of 100 would have been considered incredible. Now 100 was nothing. Hell, Remy probably had that and he'd hardly been training six months.

The reason for this was Deemos's father, Vegeta. Vegeta brought new training techniques, new ways to gain power, and simply a new level of competition. After only a few years almost every fighter on the planet had raised their power considerably in an effort to compete with Vegeta. Of course they never could compete with him. Not even Deemos could do that. 

Curently Deemos was the strongest fighter on the planet with a power level of 10,000. Then there were a few humans, like Yamcha, with power levels of near 1,000, and about fifty or sixty others with power levels between three hundred and five hundred. Then there was the Namek; Piccolo, son of the evil Piccolo Daemon whom Deemos killed when he was a boy. Piccolo also had a power level of near 1,000, but he'd only been training for about a year. Deemos was impressed…and a little worried. 

Deemos definitely wasn't worried about Piccolo trying to rule the world like his predecessor did. Deemos could take him out any time he wanted. But Demos was afraid that Piccolo might win the Dragonball Tournament.

Long ago a man named Kami from a planet called Namek fled to the Earth. Apparently a huge disaster had occurred on his planet, so he fled to the Earth for safety. Nameks were tall, slender, green people with pointy ears, no hair, and two short antennae on their foreheads. Also they had pink, striated muscles on their torsos, biceps, triceps, and forearms. Needless to say when Kami came to the Earth he wasn't well accepted. The sight of him sparked a few stories from which some pretty famous monsters came. For example the creature form the black lagoon. 

Like the martial artists that created the cults, he was feared and outcast by normal people. So, like those martial artists he hid in the cults. He, like all Nameks, was an above average warrior. But he knew to release all of his power he needed to be pure of heart. So, he divided the good and evil within himself, and created two separate beings. One entirely good, and the other entirely evil. The good was Kami, and the evil was Piccolo Daemon. 

After Kami was pure of heart he realized that what he needed to release was not fighting power, but a different kind of power. Kami created the dragonballs. The dragonballs were seven orange pearls, that when together, would bring forth the eternal dragon Shenlon. When Shenlon was summoned he would grant any one wish within his power to the summoner. Each cult was given one dragonball, and once a year a tournament was held to decide which cult got to use them. This tournament wasn't far away.

Piccolo Daemon ultimately died at the hands of Deemos. But just before Deemos killed him he forced his entire life essence into an egg (which is how Nameks reproduce) spawning Piccolo. Piccolo Daemon and Kami were two parts of the same being, so if one died the other did too. But because Piccolo was the new embodiment of Piccolo Daemon, Kami lived. All the same rules applied to Piccolo. It was said that if Piccolo and Kami were to ever reunite they would become the most powerful warrior in the universe. But they despised each other too much to ever do that.

Deemos was worried that Piccolo would win the dragonball tournament. If that happened he could use the dragon to do anything, and chances were there wouldn't be much Deemos could do about it. 

Deemos wished he could compete in the tournament, but because of his incredible power, a rule was made that no one with a power level of over 1,000 was allowed.

"Yahh!" Remy screamed he as hurled a flaming, red ball of energy at Yamcha. Yamcha deflected it easily, and sent it on a crash course with Deemos's head.

"Master Deemos, watch out!" Yamcha screamed.

Just as the deadly ball of energy was about to hit its mark, the strong demi-saiyan put up a hand, and simply allowed the energy to dispand on his palm.

"Not bad," Deemos mumbled to himself as he examined his slightly scorched hand. "I'll have to find out what that attack is called,"

"Sorry Master Deemos," Remy shouted his apology from across the room.

Deemos briefly looked up, then looked back at his hand and gave a low grunt.

"Take a break," Deemos commanded as he finished studying his scorched palm. 

"Yes sir," Yamcha and Remy answered in unison before bowing respectfully, and leaving through one of the hallways. 

"Deemos!" came an excited voice from across the room. The hardened warrior quickly looked up to see who it was.

***

"Deemos!" Logan shouted to the man across the room. He had just seen Yamcha and Remy leave, so he figured now would be a good time to talk to Deemos. 

"Deemos!" he yelled again as he began to jog over to the man. As he did so Deemos stared him down with a glare that could turn a man to stone, and then crush the stone like it was nothing. But Logan wasn't intimidated, he had been getting that same look from his father for the last eighteen years.

"What do you need Logan?" Deemos asked sternly as Logan approached him. 

"I've made my decision," Logan announced. There was a short pause as Logan waited for Deemos to ask what it was. Instead Deemos just looked at Logan like he was stupid. So, Logan went on.

"I've decided that I will stay," Logan finished.

"Good," Deemos replied simply.

"So when do I start?" Logan asked eagerly.

"In one month," Deemos answered.

"What!?" Logan half shouted back.

"Come back in thirty one days and you can begin training," Deemos said slowly, like Logan wasn't capable of understanding normal speech.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Logan asked aggravated.

"Truthfully, I don't care," Deemos answered, coldly as usual. "But I suggest you get in the best shape possible," he added.

"Whatever," Logan said in submission, knowing once again that argument would be useless. 

With that Logan turned around and began to escort himself back to the outside world. He had become very familiar with the halls in the last few days, and no longer needed someone to show him in or out.

"Oh, Logan," Deemos shouted after him. "Train hard,"

***

Logan had been training on his own for a few days now. It really wasn't doing much good. Lynn had shown him a gym up the street, but weights and treadmills and all the other fancy equipment they had wasn't even enough to make Logan break a sweat. Things like that never had been a real workout for Logan. So, instead of wasting his time and money in a gym, Logan practiced Tae Kwon Do in Remy's back yard.

Tae Kwon Do was about the only thing that could be a workout for Logan. When he practiced Tae Kwon Do his only equipment was himself, and that's why it was a challenge. It seemed the only thing that was up to Logan's standards, was Logan.

But still Logan was not content with his training. In the years Logan did Tae Kwon Do, he hardly ever worked out. He was just naturally perfect at the martial arts. Now Logan worked out four or five hours a day. Still, it made little difference. Every kick, every punch, every block was always perfect. He could do hundreds of repetitions, and hundreds of times he was perfect. He didn't really understand, but he did know there was another level, and he wasn't waiting a month to find it.

Remy was at the next level. Logan knew it. Every night Remy came home from his training with a new rip in his physique. Every night Remy came home another step above Logan, and Logan didn't like it.

It was about eight o'clock at night, and Logan was sitting on Remy's couch with Lynn leaning against him, as he watched a cheap American version of what was probably, at one time, a great Japanese anime as he waited for Remy to come home. Tonight Logan and Remy were going to have a talk. A very important talk.

"See what happens on the next exciting episode of Lizard Sphere B," said a voice from the TV. 

"That wasn't bad," Logan commented as the television went to commercials. 

"You should see the Japanese version," Lynn told him. "This American company really screwed it up,"

Just then Remy came bursting through the door. And, just like every night, Remy had an odd spring to his step, like he was so tired that he was about to fall over dead, but at the same time was ecstatic about it.

"Bonjour," he greeted them in French as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go now," Lynn said as she stood up. Logan had found out that she and Remy had been pretty close in the past, and they still weren't comfortable around each other now. 

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. "Remy doesn't mind you being here,"

"But I do," Lynn shot back. "I have to get up early tomorrow anyway,"

"Alright," Logan submitted. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Lynn lived on the other side of the village. 

"No," she answered. "You have to be tired form all that training you did today," she explained.

Logan was slightly disappointed, but after thinking again he realized this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Remy.

"Goodnight then," Logan said. The two looked at each other for an awkward moment, both wondering if a goodnight kiss was appropriate, then Lynn left.

"On to business," Logan thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen.

Logan had gotten to know the kitchen very well as of late. Logan was always eating, and when he was eating he could eat enough to feed an army, at least. But Remy mostly had health foods, which Logan didn't care for to say the least. So, Logan had also gotten to know the local McDonald's. 

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Logan took a look around. The kitchen was shaped like a 5x12 rectangle, making things a little cramped if more than a few people were in it at the same time.

Strait in front of Logan was a sink, piled full of dishes. To his right, on the same wall as the doorway, sat a slightly rusted stove, and beside it was an old, barely functional refrigerator.To Logan's left was a round, white lawn table with an assortment of chairs, and sitting at that table was Remy.

Logan watched for a second as the man downed glass after glass of water to recover from his hard day of work.

"You need somethin'?" Remy asked when he noticed Logan standing in the doorway. 

"I want to talk to you…" Logan started in the coldest, meanest tone he could muster as he walked to Remy. "… about my training," he finished as he leaned over the table to look Remy strait in the eye.

"What about it?" Remy asked, showing no sign of being intimidated. 

"Nothing," Logan answered as he sat down and gave up the scare tactic. "And that's the problem," he added. "I train for hours on end and nothing. I'm not getting any better,"

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Remy asked before gulping down another glass of water.

"I want you to train me," Logan answered as eagerness plagued his voice. 

"I'd love to train you, but I don't have time," Remy said as if he were a parent telling his child why he couldn't have that new, shiny toy he saw in the store.

"I'll get up early, before you go train," Logan reasoned. 

"I don't know," Remy said. "I don't think Deemos would like it very much,"

"Come on," Logan shot back, not about to back down now. "You said that we were the only two ever to be taken from the outside. That makes us outcasts. That makes us misfits. We have to stick together. We have to show them what outsiders can do," he finished as dramatically as possible.

Remy was deep in thought. Everything Logan said was true, and teaching was always something Remy had wanted to do. Before he was recruited he was aspiring to open his own martial arts school.

Logan saw the look on Remy's face. He knew he had Remy reeling and it wouldn't take much more to get the answer he wanted.

"I decided to stay here so I could train on the next level," Logan started in again. "I can't do that unless you help me,"

Remy heard what Logan was saying, but words didn't matter now. Remy saw an eagerness in Logan's eyes. He saw a determination he would have killed to believe he had. Deemos wouldn't like it, but Remy had made up his mind.

"Okay," Remy finally said. "I'll train you,"

Author note: For my violence crazed action fans, some serious action will start in the next chapter.


End file.
